


Time

by Serenity_Stardust



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Chapter illustrations included, Complete, Confessions, Education, F/M, Family Friendly, Fireworks, Fluff, General Audiences - Freeform, Gifts, Happy Ending, I do art sometimes, I happen to feel especially inspired lately, In her own way, Inu No Tashio, Lessons in Communication, Mutual Pining, She's Seen A Lot, Silver white winters, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Time - Freeform, a bit of fan lore as well, a small amount of angst, inuyasha - Freeform, kaede is an old lady, kagome ships sessrin, misunderstandings that could be cleared up with communication, needless drama, pro sessrin, raindrops on roses, sesshomaru and rin, sesshomaru and rin are FUCKING ADORABLE, sesshomaru gets some backstory, sessrin - Freeform, sessrin love, she just cares, should have named this story "Communication", they deserve some time to themselves, this was supposed to be a oneshot damn it, time is funny sometimes, toga, utter fluff, who doesn't love angst in a love story?, wildflowers, woopse, yahsahime, your daily dose of happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Stardust/pseuds/Serenity_Stardust
Summary: A slow burn romance is gradual, like the slow burning wick of dynamite. It takes its time as it keeps its audience in anticipation, with a little hint here and a little nudge there, right before getting to the big -BOOM!- that puts everything in place. These are some moments that would happen in between the events of Inuyasha and Yashahime. This is a story for those that would like a good heaping dose of SessRin fluff.
Relationships: Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 93
Kudos: 182





	1. Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Might I recommend listening to the Inuyahsa/Yashahime OST while reading _(or any)_ story. There is actually Spotify playlist that has Inuyasha music, and that is what I listened to on repeat while writing this. Youtube is always a reliable source, as well.**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

One of the wonderful things about the connection with Rin and Sesshomaru is the ever popular _slooooow buuuurn._ A slow burn romance is a romance between a couple that takes a looooooooong time to build and they usually stay as friends for an extended period of time while growing through changes in the stages of their relationship before something leaps their romance forward. This is a very popular form of storytelling in fanfiction and even more popular in the sessrin fandom. Slow burns take their time like the slow burning wick of dynamite; it takes its time as it keeps its audience in anticipation, with a little hint here and a little nudge there, right before getting to the big -BOOM!- that puts everything in place.

At least that is what I think happened with Sesshomaru and Rin. I don't think romantic intent was on any of their minds for a long time, and I personally don't think that they ever would have done so much as brush one's hand against another unless Rin made the first move.

Can you imagine Sesshomaru actually _willing_ to touch ANYONE?

This is why I am convinced that if ( _and when)_ romance starts to take place, Rin is the one to initiate it, be it the way she would gently glide her fingers against his claws as she accepts one of his many gifts, or the way her hair would tease his watchful gaze in the wind as he would barely be able feel the silk-like tresses before allowing them to slip from his touch as she takes off in a field of flowers at running speed.

Rin would be in her own perfect little world when Sesshomaru would visit her. He would see her at the end of each crescent moon cycle ( _because fanfiction_ ), and there would always be a gift in his hand. Rin appreciates everything that he gives her, but the best gift he could ever give her was his time.

They would usually spend an afternoon together as they go on their long and secluded walks. A year or so would go by, and she would go on and on about the responsibilities that she had been given, or share the new songs that Kagome would teach her. There would be one song in particular that would get stuck in her head, and it was a little tune about raindrops on roses, and whiskers on kittens. He would always listen and would remain the silent one through the years before the day that Rin would ask to hear about the adventures he had been on since their departure. He would confess that things are quite dull in those days, since he didn't usually venture any longer than a day's travel from her. Even though that kind of distance was way farther than a human would be able to travel, he would have no idea how this unknowing confession would cause Rin's heart would grow even that much more fonder for him.

Something… something was just a little different after that, but neither of them could really put a finger on it.

Throughout time, their talks would evolve from childish singing to divulging into more nonchalant discussions of her learnings on becoming a young woman. As she would enter her pre-teen years, she would speak of her extensive human knowledge, as well as her desire to explore other cultures as she hears more of Kagome's stories of her home from another time. Sesshomaru would have grown more of a voice by this point, mentioning a time or two where he explored and found unique secrets of the unknown world. Rin's eyes would sparkle at the images that she would dream up in her mind of what it would be like to explore the world with Sesshomaru. He would continue to toss the idea of distant traveling around while mentioning to bring back the most unique thing he could find for her. She would smile for him, appreciating the thought, but the idea of him going without her would send an uncomfortable feeling through her. He dangles the idea of travel above her like a fisherman would with bait on a hook, and she would itch to take it. The very idea would cause some aching deep within her. Sure, she always loved the things that he would bring her, but he would still struggle to understand that the one thing that she would ever want from him is his time.

In his entire lifetime, Sesshomaru never cared for any type of affection, let alone something as trite as touch. He never even considered the idea of yearning for something so trivial and unnecessary. Why would he? Who would dare? He is not so weak as to care for such a sentiment. He just never understood…

…until he understood.

He would never know the warmth of a loving hand until the day of the spring solstice, in her thirteenth year, when she was lazily playing with a large bouquet of wildflowers she had picked. The day would be warm and the skies would be clear. Humming the familiar tune of her favorite things, she would be in her own little world as she would leisurely put a flower behind Sesshomaru's ear. Though this would be the first time she had ever gotten this close to his face, she would do so as if it were something she had done her entire life.

Her touch would be so light and airy, as the brush of her thumb could be felt upon his flesh. It is here that it finally clicks that she is, indeed, very real, and growing at a rapid speed. He had known the pathetic fate of humankind, for it did not take long for humans to grow and die. That was never something he'd care enough to even consider before, but the sudden sensation of her electrifying touch proved that merely seeing her with eyes alone was no longer enough for a demon who had always craved his solitude.

And maybe…. just maybe… there might even be some sort of aridity inside him for just a little more.

Just… a touch- any touch- be it the way their skin would almost meet as they would walk side by side, or maybe if he were lucky, he would experience another blessed brush of her thumb to his cheek.

Just a touch to make sure she was still real….

To make sure she was, indeed, still living… still breathing….

Just to make sure she was okay.

But he would never voluntarily touch her.

No.

But she would.

It would be around the sixth year of her life in the village. It would be in the evening, at a time of merriment, yet in a secluded area. Sesshomaru would not be one for crowds, and Rin would know this. She would set a special place for them at a distance from the crowds, yet close enough to watch the light shows of fireworks and festival poppers. The colorful lights would shine vibrantly in the sky as they would sit beside one another beneath the sheen of the crescent moon. Without breaking her gaze from the light show ahead, she would intertwine her left arm around his right, and thread her fingers between his, locking their hands in the most gentle embrace.

Such action causes pause. Never had she been so bold as to give more than a tap to the shoulder. The warmth would be what throws him off the most, but he would not falter. He would feel her take in a deep breath and gently exhale while settling the weight of her body against his in a comfortable fashion. It is at this time that he starts to feel the soothing lull of her heartbeat through her fingertips, and it would send a brand new sensation through him. The soft rhythm would sooth him to almost a meditative state, feeling at peace through her touch with the knowledge that she is safe, right there, with him. She would lean her head against his shoulder, gently humming a familiar tune reminiscent of words about packages tied up with string. Such a sound would envelop his eardrums while she draws lazy circles on top of his hand with her thumb. They would stay like that for the duration of the light show, and perhaps even longer. Neither of the two had ever felt so…. content until this moment. Perhaps they fell asleep like this. He would allow her touch for as long as she desired.

That would be the extent of direct contact for a long while, yet as time would string by, she would sprinkle more of her touch, be it the gentle tug of his sleeve as she galvanted in wheat fields, or her delicate fingers as she would straighten the straggles of his hair that would get tangled in the ridges of his armor. Her touch would always be feather-like and instantaneous, but it would _never_ be enough. There would be a twinge deep within the strong willed demon as they would grow even closer with time.

If he wasn't aware of her growth before, he definitely would as her teen years would progress. It would seem as though she were very happy around her own kind. Other humans would start to notice her, especially the males. The very idea of any human male scent would be enough to irritate the demon lord for days at a time, so one could imagine the esteemed _pleasure_ of Lord Sesshomaru observing the audacity of those _disgusting_ human males as they pursue her.

But none of them ever seemed to matter to her.

No matter how many young men would stand around her and try for her affection, she would always happily break from the crowd when she would see Sesshomaru just beyond the horizon. There would be the tiniest bit of pride as he would watch her run towards him with glee.

By now their talks would have dwindled to nothing more than a few comments in the entirety of their one afternoon a month, but nothing would really need to be said. They are content to just enjoy each other's company and catch up on the mundane life of the human village…

Until night would fall and it would be time for him to leave. This is when the goodbye's would gradually stretch with every visit. Sesshomaru would find himself not parting ways until well into the nights of the near empty moon. It is unknown when the farewells started to become somber and sad, but it would start to become just that much more difficult for Rin every time she would watch him take his leave. He would even bide his time as he would slowly yet surely venture onward for another month of lord knows what, and Rin would have to bear, yet another month of human life, unable to feel completely at peace.

How could she when it was never a guarantee that he would return to her?

Yet somehow he always did.

Their first kiss would be in the rain ( _because Sesshomaru and Rin are basically the hallmark movie couple of the Inuyasha fandom at this point_ ). They would be on their usual walk. Rin would guide Sesshomaru to their usual spot, a spot that she would only visit when he visits her. It would be her sixteenth year as Autumn makes its way, and by now the road to their usual destination would have become warn with the tracks of time gone by. A storm would roll in, and it would be a bad one. It would be a surprising turn of events, as it would force his visit short. It would be wise for him to beat the storm before his next stop and he would offer to escort her back with the promise of bringing her back something nice as an apology for leaving so soon…

But she would stop in her tracks as she would shake her head, "No."

She wouldn't want to go back.

Kissing would never have occurred to Sesshomaru as a form of touching. Truth be told, he wouldn't have seen a whole lot of action with an absent father and a scolding tempered mother. There was no time for affection, there was always battle.

Battle.

All his father ever talked about was battle.

Sesshomaru grew up through many decades that were devoted to strength and the utmost respect for battle. His father was the strongest in the land. It is only natural for a boy to desire to walk in his father's footsteps.

But then to be carelessly slaughtered…. because of a human, no less… One of the world's strongest demons to ever roam was killed because of a human.

A human woman.

And a human woman is who Sesshomaru would be looking to now, with thundering clouds rolling in as it would threaten to drench them in a downpour with the smell of moisture in the air.

She would not want to say goodbye. Not yet. He would only have been there a mere hour at best. It would be here that she would admit that, even though she had appreciated everything that he had ever gotten her, nothing could ever be quite as precious to her like his time.

 _His_ time?

Why would they have to go at the pace of _his_ time?

He would have all the time in the world.

It would be she who would be losing time. It would be she who would age. It would be she that would have to grow old and die incredibly young-

He wouldn't be able to think of things like that.

He would push that thought as far from his mind as it would go.

It would be she who would lose a battle with time.

A _battle_ …

Sesshomaru understands battle.

It turns out that it is also she that would have to make the next move against the game of chess that _is_ time.

He would then ask what she wanted.

Silence is what would come, both befuddled as to what to say. His silence would be deafening for her. She wouldn't be able to stand it anymore.

So she would show him.

She would inch closer to him; he would not falter. He watches her with such intensity as her scent grows closer and closer. Inches away from his face, she would delicately trace her gentle nails up against the sharp looking markings upon his warm cheeks.

He would then quickly grab her arm in shock.

Her eyes would bulge with a gasp at his sudden grip of her wrist. Her stomach would flip in nervousness at his knee jerk reaction, but both of their nerves would fall as his hand would guide hers to…. cup his face within her hand.

Feeling her touch would instantly cause him to calm. She would watch with wide eyes as his gaze softens as he closes his eyes with a gentle inhale. She could swear that she would hear a soft rumble from deep within him as he leans his face into her touch. The warmth of his presence would fill the space around them and-

-BOOM!- would go the thunder.

The rain would come crashing down right as her lips touch his. Her eyes would flutter shut as she would gently lean into his strong stature. The echo of his heartbeat would then suddenly thump through him. Such intensity from this new sensation would cause him to become statuesque, for this… this thing that she does to him… this...

 _This_ is what killed his father.

At last... he would finally begin to understand.

She would part from him, eyes squeezed shut, slightly afraid of what kind of repercussion this would bring, but her eyes would open to find a frozen demon lord in his stance.

She would have no voice.

"What was that?" He would ask.

Rin's response would be mixed with confusion and trepidation. "You've… never experienced a kiss?"

He responds fully as he would then touch his lips to hers. His speed would cause her to gasp, and the gasp would push him away. Luckily she would grab a hold of him before he could go too far. "Was that not correct?" He would ask innocently.

"You- you… meant to do that?" Rin would be so perplexed.

"I thought that was what you wanted."

He would watch her blink in hurried confusion before she would ask her question. "Is that what… _you_ want?" She can start to feel her clothing stick to her body as they stand in the soaking rain.

"I want…." That's a vague question, and unfortunately, he isn't quite adept to being able to correctly express his emotions. He, too, was starting to feel the discomfort of the thunderstorm above their heads. "I want to be dry."

The surprise of his response would cause an even more confused chuckle to slip from her lips. "Me too," she would say in a defeated sigh and a sad smile. "Come on, I'm sure everyone is worried about us." She would finally break her gaze to walk past him to head back.

But he would have to stop her.

He would just have to.

He would grasp her swaying hand to stop her in her tracks, which would cause her whiplash. Turning around, she would have no time to react as he would swiftly pull her back close to him, this time with his claws gently tracing the shape of her cheek, just like she had done to him. She sharply inhales right before he touches his lips to hers again. He repeated her actions to the tee, but this... _kiss_ would linger within the little hidden meadow filled with raindrops on roses.

He would hope that this is what she wanted, and he would be lucky enough to succeed.

But such an action comes with a dire price, for he would be unlucky enough to crave her touch for all of eternity.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**


	2. My Favorite Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **With Yashahime dangling so much for innocent and loving heart strings right now, I think we all need some bliss. I have been requested that I continue on with this. Although I didn’t intend to add on, it wouldn’t hurt to embellish what I had already written, because we all need some pure unadulterated happiness, and I am here to make that happen. I decided to dive into the little scenarios that I had created (and perhaps one or two more) because one episode a week is NOT enough, and I NEED TO LET THIS OUT RIGHT NOW.**
> 
> **So let’s take a magnifying glass to each little scenario, eh?**
> 
> **Listen. I am not reaching for realism here, this is pure fluff, and it is going to act like pure fluff. This isn't perfect, I aint trying to be perfect.**
> 
> **Enjoy the fluff.**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Time is quite funny isn’t it? I like to think that I am hilarious, so I will be playing a little bit with time in this cute little fluff piece. This would be a time in Rin’s life where she would have aged a little after accepting her new home in the village. The transition would have taken some time since Rin would end up a little traumatized after all that had happened with the fight against Naraku - ( _she as well as everyone else_ ). She would get in a daily routine of her own personal responsibilities, and she would be grateful for the distractions of her blatant sadness and tearful evenings. 

She would miss her freedom.

She would miss her old life.

It would be no secret that she would miss Sesshomaru most of all.

Time would eventually chirp by with the seasons, as well as the very concept of time. Sango and Miroku would have settled down immediately. Sesshomaru, and sometimes Jaken, would come and visit every single month like clockwork, to a point where Rin would start to keep up with the times and would know the exact day that he ( _or they_ ) would arrive. Kagome would also return and things would go haywire but Rin liked the chaos, for it tended to keep her mind pretty clear. People around her age would even start talking about birthdays and growing up, but Rin wouldn’t have a very good idea of her age since she had been alone for so long before she started following the unlikely posse of the demon lord, the old toad, and their trusty dragon steed Ah and Un. Figuring out her age would've been easy enough with good and helpful friends like Sango and Kagome to help her better understand who she is as she would shortly enter into what one would consider womanhood. 

She would come to be quite thankful that the people she lived among were at least familiar people she knew from her travels with Sesshomaru.

That.... and it would also be a great help when he would come and visit her, every month, at the time of the crescent moon.

“Raindrops on roses,” Rin, one voice of many girls, would be heard as they would all pick the bounty of harvest at the very west corner of the village, “and whiskers on kittens.” The human girl would be short for her age, but would swiftly move her body to the music in her mind. With the bottom of her kimono would be tucked into the wrap around her waist as she expertly moves her feet through the controlled flood of the bountiful crops. She would pick with smooth motions. “Bright copper kettles, and warm woolen mittens-” she would continue while giving herself a grin of self satisfaction as she would complete her row with ease. She would have gotten good at this particular chore, no matter how much it would dull her to no end. Picking each piece with rhythm, she would continue to hum as she would appreciate the feel of the sun as it kisses her cheeks.

This is where the wind would gently pick up as a familiar silhouette would start to peak from the far distance in the west. The girl would smile at such a sight, sensing the familiarity of the wind and smiles at her touch. Rin would then trudge through the crop waters as her mind would spin with excitement and wonder as she would try to gently place her harvest basket down as the Demon Lord would make his way towards the village. "Lord Sesshomaru!" She would wave with the brightest smile she could muster as she would run closer towards him. With his speed, he would seem to glide through the wind blown wild grass, but his pace wouldn't be quick enough for the girl as she would meet him more than half way. "I'm so excited to see you! I have many things to tell you and show you!”

"Hello Rin," Sesshomaru's words would always be simple, but the fact that he would speak to her would be a great honor for her. "I hope you have fared well."

Her happiness would leap from her lashes as she would smile a carefree disposition. He would come to a halt as she would look deep within his eyes. This would always be a sort of language between the human and the demon. It was even previously believed that she were to be mute for a short time when she had first stumbled upon him, but boy did that quickly change with a little time between them.

Rin would be so busy with her “how do’s” that she would forget to pick up her basket as they would make their way to her and Lady Kaede’s hut, forcing her to make a mad sprint back for the dreaded thing.

“I’ll take that if you like,” Lady Kaede’s voice would speak with an elderly hand out. She would have aged since he had laid eyes on the motherly woman. He would sense that even more had changed since the human woman that Inuyasha had grown attached to had returned, and it seemed to be for good, this time around. “She often forgets about your gifts until well after you leave, anyhow.” Kaede’s handle of his gently wrapped package of imported soaps and spices from other countries would be noted with a bow of thanks from him as he would make his way out into the spring day. 

They would usually spend an afternoon together as they go on their long and secluded walks. On these days she would go on and on about the responsibilities that she would have been given, and any other big news from the small village. Rin would start her stories somewhat like journal entries. He wouldn’t say much on her behalf, but he would always be more than content to be a silent contender. She would always be so happy to see him that she would forget to stop talking long enough for anyone to intervene, much less the Demon Lord of the West.

The biggest news these days would most likely be the return of Kagome from another time. Rin would admit that she wouldn’t know what her friends would mean by “another time,” and Sesshomaru would only admit internally that he would know as much as she as the wind would pick up. The familiar breeze would gently caress them both as if it were the hand of a dear friend as they would sit in comfortable silence. Her mind would drift to the music stored in her mind and this would cause her to begin to sing.

There would be one song in particular that would always get stuck in her head these days, and that would be because it would be her favorite song. It would be a little tune about “her favorite things”, and Sesshomaru would find it to be quite a clever one. She would sing the gentle tune just loud enough for the two to hear as she would walk along the waves of the stream next to their little hideaway not too far off from the village, a place far enough for solitude, yet close enough for Rin’s protection against the monsters that still roam the earth- creatures that Sesshomaru slowly yet surely resolves as times goes by. Sesshomaru would sit in the shade and enjoy the quiet day. It would rare to have a day with Rin where he didn’t hear the shrieking cry of a demon within the range of his dog-like hearing. He would even be able to rest his eyes for a moment or two, something he is rarely able to do around Rin.

Her voice would be a harmonic tune with interesting words behind it. She would have a natural vibrato, but she wouldn’t like to use it and would try to hold back. The lull of her voice might even be a little too content for a demon lord that is looking for nothing more than a small meditative rest within the calming sound of the soothing voice in the distance.

“What are you singing?” Sesshomaru would ask, causing a pause in her song. Rarely would he ever speak to anyone, much less start a conversation. Rin would often be an often exception, but a rare one.

Moments like these would not come often enough for Rin- time with him, in their own world, listening to nature and spending time together, singing a tune- she even would even consider going over to a nearby field to pick a flower or two. She would miss this more often than she would like to admit, but would be SO grateful for his visits. His question would be so surprising that it would knock her out of her thoughts, but she'd be quick to think on her feet, becoming a little more minx-like as she had grown and matured with age within the last few or so years since their departure from one another.

“A song,” is all she would say with a playful look behind her shoulder. That would be her only answer as she would continue to hum the tune. She would sit on her knees to feel the chill of the bubbling stream in front of them, happily thinking of a younger memory of them. She would want him to ask what kind of song, to get him speaking, or spark an interest; just... talk. 

She wouldn’t get to see this side of him very often, but it wouldn't be something that she'd need. She'd honestly just happy to sit next to him in comfortable silence, but... Would today be a lucky day? Would he actually talk to her today?

He would, however, choose to look away and not press the matter further.

Rin’s disposition would change to a slight frustration, but she'd be careful not to let it show. He would never fall for her any of her open ended answers. Any attempt to keep him talking would never work, and she'd often wonder why she would even try. She would sigh as she would go back inside of her mind to the first time she'd ever laid eyes on him- the blood stains on his kimono, the fragile state of a demon who had been heavily harmed in a brutal fight- she would remember how worried she was for the creature that lay dormant in the middle of the forest.

 _‘So long ago’_ , she would think back on the last few years.

But the fleeting memory would be as clear as yesterday for Sesshomaru, for he would be thinking of the same exact memory at the same exact time.

They would end up doing this a lot, though they would never know this about one another.

He would watch her as she would sit in a kneeling position. His eyes would never leave her, especially as she would sing her tune. He'd always keep his guard up, for it would be all he would know how to do, though there would be that one day each month where he is able to sit without a care and be able to freely live within the fleeing moments every so often. Everyone appreciates a little peace now and then, even the great Demon Lord himself.

“What song is it?” He would suddenly ask.

The smallest gasp would slip from her upon hearing his question. His response would send her mind to such a blank state that she would forget that she put her silly hand in the stream and would eventually get part of her sleeve wet.

Slowly standing, she would turn to face him, but she would not expect how his eyes would glisten a golden amber color in the sunlight as they look back into hers. She would not expect him to be looking back at her when she had turned around. “It’s a song that Kagome taught me. She says it’s from her own time.” It is at this time that Rin would have to look away from his eyes.

 _‘That’s new,’_ He would think to himself. Her eyes usually stay on him. He would grow confused for he would not be accustomed to her looking away so suddenly. This would tell him that her emotion has changed. This would often happen to humans, and it would happen quite frequently. Sometimes they would even change many times at once. This would be something that Sesshomaru would learn through observation.

“It’s a song about things that make you happy in the saddest of times.” Her eyes would reflect the sadness in her thoughts, yet she would still smile.

 _'Sadness?'_ He would then sense that emotion. “Are you sad?”

This question would cause her to look in his eyes again. “No!” She would instinctively shout. “N-no,” her slight giggle would be an unsure one. He would have heard her laugh like this on occasion. “It’s also a song about things that make people smile even when you’re happy. I-It’s just stuck in my head today. I-I was even annoying my friend's with it earlier. Sorry, I’ll stop.” She would spin back around to face the little stream and take a deep breath. The last thing she would want to do is to annoy Lord Sesshomaru. 

Even worse- what would happen if he were to find out that she were to be unhappy? 

What if he would find out that it would be because of him?

What if he stopped coming to see her?

She would try to clear her mind with a simple shake of the head. She would always be beyond grateful that he would take his time to come and visit her. There would not be enough time to think of such silly things. Looking to the clouds, she would try to hide her blush as the wind would start to pick up again.

“A new song might help,” Again she would hear his voice, though there would be a different sound to it now. She would turn to him to see that he'd still be looking towards her, and he would be looking at her very intently, this time around.

Her eyes sparkle at his words. “Help?” A small smile would start to brew on her lips.

“With your issue,” he would add, “you mentioned having it stuck in your head.”

“Oh! Right!” Her smile would be wide and skittish as she would nervously scratch the back of her head. “Hmm.... What else can I sing?” She shifts herself into careful thought. If Lord Sesshomaru wants to hear a new song, it had better be the best song she'd know!

Her musical words would dwindle into smaller hums with each hour. The days would start getting longer with the oncoming summer season, and so would his visit. This would cause them to lose track of time. It would also take some time for Lady Kaede to stop worrying about Rin’s wellbeing with the extended length of time that she'd be gone from the village and her duties, but Lady Kaede would admit to herself time and time again that Rin is usually better off in the end. She would be fully aware of the girl’s sadness, and would often wonder when she would grow out of this infatuation. Rin would always be so happy that he would come, but then would be so distraught when he would have to leave again. Lady Kaede believes that the quicker that the girl can finally move on with her life, the better. The kind and elderly woman would really just want what was best for this girl that she has come to adore, and getting to know the sunshine inside of her heart.

The sun would always set in the West and West is where he would always return to, though Rin would never really know where he would go when he would leave. This question would plague her as they would make their way back to her home on their lovely spring-to-summer day. “Where do you go when you leave here, Lord Sesshomaru?”

“Not too far,” would be his answer. More words than she would be used to, but she would pick up the conversation like a pro.

“What do you do?”

“What I always do.” His answers would cause extra curiosity. His tone would be different, darker than usual, as if he were dreading whatever he was tending to. “It’s not very interesting.”

“What..?” Rin would struggle. He would not seem too interested in talking about his life, but he would always listen to her talk; he would always listening to her complain about this and that, but he would never tell her anything. Rin would think that she always felt better when she would tell someone how she’s feeling when she is having to do something that she doesn’t really want to do, but she would also be learning that not everyone reacts the same in situations as she might. Against her better judgement, she would continue her question. “What do you always do?”

She would try to press the matter a little further, wondering if he talked to anyone other than Jaken. Surely...

“I do not venture too far from here. I stay busy with the beasts that try to infiltrate this area, for it is not acceptable.” His voice would quicken with his steps. Rin would follow closely, listening to his every word. “I do not travel farther than about a day’s trip, by flight. I keep patrol -keep demons at bay.” He would continue to march on, as if he did not like answering the question.

“You...” She would pause as she'd watch him walk further. “You don’t travel far? But I thought you were a Lord.”

“I am.” He would continue to walk.

She would struggle to keep up with many questions flooding her head. “What does a Lord do?”

“Whatever I tell Jaken to do.” This answer would cause her to blink profusely. That would not answer her question in the slightest. Though Jaken would have been traveling with Sesshomaru on some of his meetings with Rin, it would have been ages since she had last seen that goblin-like creature. She would further wonder what Sesshomaru would have Jaken do, and oh how she wished that Jaken would be with them at this moment to answer the question.

“So, you’re just.... Killing demons around here?”

“That is a satisfactory goal for this moment in time.” His response would indicate his desire to be finished with this impromptu discussion. Rin would gradually start to understand and lower her eyes with a smile.

“Why just here?" Another question would slip from her. "There are demons all over the land.” She would have an inkling that she would already know why, but... _something_ inside of her would want to hear him say it.

 _Something_.... would need to hear him say it.

“They will come here eventually. This Sesshomaru does not have to travel far for a fight. The fight comes to Sesshomaru.” This would be the most that he'd spoken in.... well, ever.

Rin’s grin would be big enough even for him to see it in his peripheral vision, unable to contain her happiness very much longer. “You could have just said that you keep us safe. That would have been enough for me.”

“Hn,” he would huff at her response as he would stop at the edge of the village.

“Is this all you’ve ever done? Just aimlessly roam the land and kill things?”

“No.” His responses would usually be that simple. She would start at the path towards her hut, but would be reluctant to go, for he would not venture further than the Village edge. She would look back at him with a sudden plea in her eyes- a plea that she would not know she had- a plea that she would be unable to hide.

She knows that it is time for him to go, but...

“What else do you do? What else have you done?” She would gradually inch closer to him, hoping that he would answer and give even the smallest story. The light of the sun's rays would gradually sink into the horizon, along with her nerves, and the night of the crescent moon would make its way. The smell of fires being lit could be sensed from far into the forests that surround the many villages in the area.

“That is all that you need to know.” His eyes would remain determined, though he would, again, sense her sadness, just as he always does.

“But- I-”

But he can’t, “Dusk approaches, I must go.”

“Lord Sesshomaru I-” She would suddenly grab his sleeve-

This action causes them both to pause.

Both parties would not be quite sure with this new action of hers. Never has she pulled on him to stop him before. He would look down to see the jumbled hand that would let go of him with frightening speed.

After a moment of speculation, Sesshomaru would make the sudden decision to close the distance between them. Such closeness would cause Rin’s eyes to widen, scared to a statuesque stance, afraid of saying or doing anything else. Such an absurd action from her could cause him to never, ever come see her again. At this time she would be mentally kicking herself as she would fight back tears just thinking about it. No way would she be able to look into his eyes now.

Without another thought, he would carry his head close to her ear and he would whisper, “They come out at night. If I am to protect you, I have to go.” He'd gently pull away from her to meet her eyes, but it would take her a moment to be able to look up. Her eyes would be full of awe as she would simply nod at his words and accept his gift.

He would give her a small nod before he would start to make his way.

“Please come back.” She would blurt out. Since when do words start to escape her like this?

“Always.” Would be his reply. They would be able to meet eyes with one another one more time before he would be off.

Rin would watch as he would fly into the horizon, eventually disappearing with the setting sun. Her heart would still be pounding with his words that would still ring so clearly in her ear. Her eyes would close intensely as a fleeting memory of theirs would return to her mind- a moment of fear, chaos, destruction, the blade of the undead being thrusted with the intention to harm her, and Sesshomaru's words echoing in her memory-

 _'I Sesshomaru... have no one to protect!'_

Rin's eyes would then blink open with the slightest tear, but most importantly, a smile.

This would be a smile of a girl that would have just figured out a puzzle piece of the illusive Demon Lord that had become so loyal to her after all this time.

This would also be a smile that everyone would start to notice.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Small note here: When it came to the idea of using the song “My Favorite Things”, I was actually thinking of a specific cover by an artist called Youn Sun Nah. Her cover is absolutely heavenly, and I listened to her music on spotify while writing this. I love her music. Let me know if you decide to hear her cover. I’d love to hear what you think of it.**


	3. Wildflowers

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Time would fade and blossom with each season that would come and go. The year would end and begin again, and their talks would evolve from childlike singing to divulging into other topics. As she would almost enter her teen years, she would speak of her extensive human knowledge, such as learning how to sew, how to recognize and pick herbs, and cook. She would learn along with the other people in the Village her age, people who would be old enough to start working and looking into settling down. Marriage would be a common subject throughout any village during the days of splendor upon the land throughout generations of growth and expansion.

But there would still be plenty of time for that...

Right?

Rin would be vocal about everything that there would be to know about life in the village, but she would tend to avoid some subject matters with _certain_ people. These would be the days where she would be even more glad to have Sesshomaru’s visits, if only to get away from daily talks about that. Rin would not be quite so comfortable talking about that kind of stuff with anyone. Besides, there would be much more interesting things to talk about, such as Rin learning of a surprise that Sesshomaru would have for her. Of course he would bring her a gift, but that would not be the surprise in question, and she would have to follow him to see what it would be.

In his entire lifetime, Sesshomaru never would have been taught to care for affection, let alone something as trite as touch. Affection would not be something passed down, at least not from his mother’s side. He would have grown up in a stern household, rich in grain and knowledge, while mastering things necessary, such as reading and writing, to become the grand Lord of the West that he was meant to be- at least, that’s what his mother would always say.

His father was....different. His father was always different, and would always be different, not that Sesshomaru would know much about his father, other than by his esteemed reputation. Much of the information fed to Sesshomaru about his father would be one-sided and overly critical, just like the rest of his mother’s family. There would be little wonder on how he would adopt that trait.

As a child, Sesshomaru would know little of his parents, as they would rarely be around. The only attention that would be given to a young Demon Lord would be by his instructors and caretakers. Various people in power would give gentle guidance, but ultimately they would only speak when spoken to, quiet and frigid by the actions of his mother which ruled them. Because of this, Sesshomaru would not know what affection would be, nor would he be able to sense any emotion ( _if any_ ) that could be tied to it. 

Emotions would be quite human, though, and he would observe that with time, but he would never consider the idea of yearning for something so trivial and unnecessary as emotion- or what someone would call _feelings_ . Why would he? It would seem that he _could_ never understand ( _at least until the day that he_ would _understand_ ).

What he would know about his father is that he was always fighting with someone, but not in a physical sense. A physical fight would be an honored way of settling disputes, but his father would be rather vocal on matters that would often shift the balance of power. This doesn’t mean that the Great Inu No Tashio was weak by any stretch of the imagination, in fact, he would be one of the most influential and strong demons to roam the land, even harnessing the power to kill up to one hundred demons in a single strike with his own fang that would become one of the most infamous swords ever known.

But for what? Why would the Great Inu No Tashio want to kill his own kind?

But his heart would be as weak as his muscles would be strong, for he would also harness the power to save up to one hundred humans, as well, with the second of three swords that he would come to have in his possession - swords that Sesshomaru believed he should have gotten through his birthright. None would be able to understand how such power could be wielded by a single entity, demon or otherwise, but it would cause even more friction between bloodlines. This would have Sesshomaru question his father on how he could have such power. The Great Demon Lord would inform his son that he would not yet understand, but would hope that with time, he would.

Although the Great Dog Demon would seem to be the strongest being in the land, he would often rather talk things through. That being said, he would often disagree with others that would share his place in rank, especially with how they treat humans. With power and influence, the Great Inu No Tashio would be one of the most powerful beings that roamed the earth, and he would cease to exist because of the beliefs that he would hold.

Having more than one wife would not be an issue at this day and age. Sesshomaru would meet many a diplomat with several wives and concubines. The concubines would usually be human, and humans would not be treated very well among demons, so one would imagine the poor fate of such. Growing up with this kind of behavior, one could imagine the shock of a youthful Sesshomaru when he would learn of his father’s new _human_ wife.

When Sesshoamru had gotten the news that his father had wed a _human_ woman, the news had already spread all over the map. Treaties were burned, pillars of power started to overcome one another, and chaos would start in the political world. A demon taking on a _human_ wife would be absolutely unheard of at this time, and would call for immediate death to all involved. For Sesshomaru, if he were to be the best Inu No Tashio in the land, he would have to kill his father, both out of respect for the other powerful Demons, and out of tradition that would be as old as the earth itself. By demon decree, such a marriage between a human and a demon would be treasonous, and death would immediately follow.

Sesshoamru was constantly told by superiors, such as his mother, of how distasteful his father was for marrying a _human_ woman, and having the audacity of having a half _human_ child on top of that. Sesshomaru would continue to hear his mother’s grievances towards his father for years as she could continue to remind her son that he would be the only one to bring anything worthy to the Inu No Tashio name. The pressure on the lad would be immense, but he would accept, even if it meant killing his own father.

Especially if it meant killing his own father.

There would only be one goal for an angry and angsty teen aged Sesshomaru, and that would be to win this battle against his father and take his place, for how could his own father let himself be bewitched by such a simple and _stupid_ creature- and to have an abomination of a half- _human_ child, as well? But that is how most teen boys would think when they learn of the cheating affairs of their parental figures. 

The Great Inu No Tashio would know what to expect out of his stubborn son- a child that would be brought up through tradition and lust for power. There would be no talking, only fighting, so he would devise a very complicated plan to take care of his, now, oldest son, even in death. The Great Inu No Tashio would love and care very deeply for _both_ of his sons, and he would take care of them in the only way he would know how.

This is not something that Sesshomaru would be able to understand until he would have children of his own. He would watch his father run to his death for the pitiful life of a lowly _human_ . He would not get to defeat his father, but instead would inherit what he believed to be the _wrong_ sword that his father had left behind for him.

Then, befuddled by so much confusion and hatred towards his own flesh and blood, he would finally meet Rin.

The moment that things actually start to shift between Sesshomaru and Rin would happen on a lovely warm, summer day. It would be as natural as breathing, but as unnatural as cheating death _(twice)_. This day would be about a year ahead of the previous memory of a distant spring day filled with singing and picking grain. She would be growing into her height, and her hair would have had a little more than a year to grow, and she would know many more songs by now. Regardless of her extensive knowledge of music, one would always replay in her mind when Sesshomaru would make his way.

The familiar song would be about creating happiness in the saddest of times, but Rin would start to learn that songs could have more than one meaning, if a song is used in different circumstances that create different emotions. Kagome would best help Rin understand the emotions of a girl that would be growing more into a woman each day, and this would be incredibly necessary for her to realize in the future. 

Sesshomaru would see the smile off to the side of his vision as they would finally reach a large grass field filled with wildflowers. Such a site would dazzle the slightly older girl’s eyes as she would make a mad sprint for the field of color. She would instinctively gasp in an animated fashion while jumping and running into the field with glee. Sesshomaru would find this area upon his arrival and would decide to share his findings with Rin since it would not be too far away from the spot that she preferred with his visits. Content to watch her wander, he would head towards an ideal spot among the shade of the trees to rest against.

As her favorite song would wiggle through her mind, she would find herself humming the tune while blissfully picking through the seemingly endless sea of flowers as far as the eye could see. The summer months would mean longer days, and Rin would be happiest during the summers. The days would linger, as would the party of two when they would often steer away from their usual path. This place would be a wide open space, plenty of room for anyone foolish enough to come close to the Demon Lord Sesshomaru. Luckily, he would be content to know that the area would be relatively dull, which would be better preferred since this would be the ideal time for him to take a little rest.

At this time in his life, Sesshomaru would come to a frustrating conclusion. Sleep would stop becoming a luxury and would slowly start to become a necessity for him. It would be next to impossible for him to stop and rest in these days of reclusive travels. He would be more on edge and in even more of a fighting mode, ready for anyone who wouldn’t mind losing their head with one fatal swoop of his claw. Demons were everywhere, and constantly on the hunt. The fighting would be of no issue for someone as powerful as the Demon Lord of the West, in fact it would be a welcome distraction. 

He wouldn’t have an idea of why he would be so on edge, but the over-excursion of his strength would cause enough of a distraction to irritate him further. It would not be in his nature to tire himself out. As the modern equivalent to being a “workaholic”, fighting demons keeps him busy and out of his thoughts, for he would have more of those as time would pass by.

However, he would be able to find about a half day’s peace and rest once a month, around the time of the crescent moon, but that would have to be because of exhaustion, and... nothing else. Yes, Sesshomaru would notice such a pattern about himself, but would toss it off as nothing more than a mere coincidence. It most definitely would _not_ be because of his awareness of the girl's protection or anything, and he most definitely would _not_ be intently listening for a familiar and welcome hum at the far end of the flower field as it would take its precious time making its way back to his side.

Rin’s mind would be in the clouds with the rest of the shapes. Never before would she feel such pure bliss on a clear and lovely day such as this. She could tell Sesshomaru of her typical problems in the village, but those things would start to lose importance the more he would come to visit. Plus, there were just things happening that she did not want to talk about.

The wind would dance in the colorful fields, and Rin would join, picking a flower here and there. Her giggles would carry through air, causing a sigh to slip from the Demon Lord who would reside in a meditative state. She would fall in the cluster of a floral fantasy as her smile would beam as bright as the sun. She would feel the wind’s playful tug of her kimono as she would carelessly let her make-shift bouquet be carried away by the breeze. Following their flight, she would watch as her collection would dance over to Lord Sesshomaru’s head, and the gust of wind would let each flower shower the Demon Lord, causing his eyes to gently open. Sesshomaru would sense the entity in the air, for the wind would be an old acquaintance to Sesshomaru, as well as any other that would have had the chance to experience her wrath. 

The sensation would cause the slightest hitch in his breathing as he would see Rin approach him. His seemingly careless eyes would wander away from her as her giggle would grow with every step she would take. She would chirp about the playfulness of the wind she would gently pluck the strands of flowers from the top of his head. Her actions would be swift and meaningful as she would start the job, picking out a blue flower here and a yellow flower there. Watching the petals fall, Sesshomaru would be as still as death as he fixates on the familiar fabric of the summer kimono she had been wearing- one of the many he would have gifted her. He would notice how soft the silk would feel as it would gently brush the side of his hand. His eyes would flicker at the sensation and would continue to try to pay attention to anything besides the delicate fingers that would be currently picking flower buds out of his hair. 

He would try to avoid the... _something_ inside of him. His very being would refuse to respond to the cold chill that she would unknowingly leave upon the top of his head. Her touch would be almost nonexistent, but each and every cell that touched him... he could feel. Demons sense much more than simple touch. There would be a... _feeling_ with touch that humans would possess. It would be something much deeper than humans or demons would ever understand without a lot of soul searching _(and a little bit of therapy)_ , but Sesshomaru wouldn’t know about that, since he would never have had this kind of experience before.

“There,” her voice would be heard in a slight whisper as she would pluck the last flower from his hair. She would continue to surprise him by putting it behind his ear at the last moment, with a smile to match.

 _*Thump-thump*_ And then suddenly, as if finally awakened, he would hear the thump of Rin’s heartbeat again. ' _That sound.’_

This would be the first time he would hear her heartbeat since he had revived her _(the second time)_. The touch of her fingers would softly glide on the edge of his ear, and her thumb would ever so gently trace the tip of his cheek. It would be such a feather-like touch that she wouldn’t even realize what she had done before turning to walk away. But touch him she did, and until this day, none would be so foolish as to touch him. Who would dare? He would not be so weak as to care for such a sentiment. He would never have had the chance. _Something_ in him told him to feel it again- _something_ in him demanded to feel it again.

He would look up to her, eyes unable to hide his reaction, but she would have already turned back to her lazy activity of picking flowers. This time she would choose an area near the edge of the field, not too far from him. His eyes would remain on her for as long as her back would face him. 

He would not be sure what to do.

 _Something_... would continue to stir within him as he would replay the moment in his head. This _human_ would have just placed a single solitary flower behind the Demon Lord’s ear-

It would then dawn on him that no, she would not be some _human_...

She's Rin.

Rin's alive.

Rin has a heartbeat.

He would... want to hear it again.

He would continue to watch her pick her flowers, but he would rest no more, for rest could no longer exist for a demon who had unknowingly tasted the fruit of good and evil. He would not yet know of his future desire to crave her touch. He would not yet know the pain that comes with absence of something so intoxicating, and he would not yet know of the sweet, sweet love that they would possess for one another.

Only time would tell.

For now, he would have to suffer, deeply inhaling to return to any kind of meditative state while he would hear the heavenly sound of Rin singing a familiar tune about her favorite things as her careless music would be carried away by the sound of the wind.

Neither the human nor the demon would pay any attention to the sun that would start to set.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Yay fluff! Have a good day! Please get some rest, drink some water, and don't let haters ruin your day. <3 Love you!**


	4. Fireworks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This is the fluffiest chapter yet! Filled to the brim with sweet sugary goodness! You are SO welcome!**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Another year would pass, and as the summer season would dwindle into autumn, the sentient life of plants and animals would fade with the end of the harvest season. Rin would continue to grow, and Sesshomaru would start to notice. By this time in their lives, Sesshomaru would have had to endure many, many nights of Gods’ awful amounts of introspection. His travels would start to blend together, and his fighting would gradually become numb. There would still be a need for it, therefore it will continue to be necessary, but the longer he finds himself away from Rin, the more difficult it would start to become for the Demon Lord of the West to stay very far.

On this lovely autumn afternoon, Sesshomaru and Rin would reside in a wooded area quite a bit closer to the village than usual. It would be Rin's turn to surprise Sesshomaru on his visit with a walk towards the notorious Bone-Eaters Well. He would see that familiar sparkle in her eye as she would speak of things from Kagome’s “modern era” such as customs and different celebrations. Such customs would even include the one that they would be celebrating that very evening. This news would be why Rin would request that they stay in the village on this particular visit of his. She would point to the well as she would tell Sesshomaru of the stories she would hear from Inuyasha and Kagome. 

Kagome's integration into the village would be an age-old memory by now, and Rin would feel exceptionally sentimental on the calm autumn day while the leaves would endlessly fall around them. He would start to notice that glint in her eye a bit more these days, as she would reminisce on the short time she would have gotten to spend traveling with Sesshomaru and his small group all that time ago. Speaking of things such as these would enhance Rin’s desire to explore other cultures, and her smile would radiate as she would continue to tell Sesshomaru of Kagome's stories of her home from another time.

Another time?

It would be difficult for him to understand what that truly meant.

Sesshomaru would’ve already had a few small questions/fights with Inuyasha about this - questions here and there about time, repeating the vernacular of Rin’s words. Those conversations would rarely end well. Inuyasha wouldn’t know how the hell to explain what on earth Kagome was doing while traveling between worlds, only that it was in something called “the future”. Kagome would try to better explain, but the idea of it would fly over anyone’s head in this time period.

The future.

What of the future?

Sesshomaru never really thought much about the future, at least not past his father’s death. He had previously thought of a future where he would best his father and take his place, but having such high hopes for something only for it to become so disappointing in the end would tend to stick to the mind a nearly immortal demon. Sesshomaru could only learn a lesson like that once, and he would be careful not to put so much hope into the future ever again. He would only be focused on the present, and heaven forbid he think about anymore of the past. 

Truth be told, any definition of the concept of time would change, as time would march on for all of those who would know the girl that traveled through it. If the human girl were, indeed, to be from the future, then Sesshomaru would also begin to wonder- what exactly _is_ time? But that question would flee just as easily as it would come. He wouldn’t be able to help but wonder what time would be like in Rin’s eyes, and would find himself curious to know her thoughts.

There would also be... _something_ asking him why he would care for her opinion in the first place, but the recurring memories of her throughout the past _very_ few years would overcrowd any arguments as to how he couldn’t. But the more he would think about the human, the more he would realize that every year she would grow older, and every year she would walk closer to her death-

_‘No’_

Not death.

_‘Not again.’_

They would not have the same concept of time, though they would very much try to. One cannot help but wonder how time truly would affect them.

Rin’s disposition would not fade from her intrinsic smile. Her curious eyes would loom as she would gently lean her body over the peculiar well to peak inside. She would be wearing one of the many Kimonos that he would send her. This one would be lined with lovely dark purples and oranges to match the colors of the autumn season. It would be here that it finally clicks inside of Sesshomaru’s mind that she is very real, and growing at a rapid speed. He had known the pathetic fate of humankind, for it did not take long for humans to grow and die. 

That was never something he’d care enough to consider before, but he would remember the day that he met her for the first time. He would remember how battered and broken she had seemed to be, but she would continue to go out of her way to try to care for him. He would remember how cold he had been towards her, and wonder why she kept coming back. This would lead him to wonder how battered up he must have looked to her when she stumbled upon him that day.

He would remember the scent of her death as he would revive her body with his father's stupid sword. For what would this little human have done to deserve such a fate?

His heart would skip a beat when he would remember the very first time he'd heard hers.

The chilled kiss of a harsh breeze would flow through his hair as he would remember the day that Rin was kidnapped by the demon woman who could control the wind. He remembered how his mind blanked as he started running towards the human girl that had gotten herself caught for some stupid scheme. He would remember the sound of her scream, and how every inch of his being was called to such a horrid sound. This would also cause him to remember the time that he would hear her scream as she’d fallen off of a cliff to get some for of medicine. It would have been for an injury that Jaken had gotten while on their travels. Hearing her far cries of the past would fade his memory to the time where she had begged to be freed from some monks that would try to “rescue” her from this evil demon that was believed to have enchanted her.

He would also remember the day that he had lost her again, if only for a moment.

He wouldn’t be able to think about that.

He saved her, and he would always do so, time and time again. He would always save Rin, for she would do nothing to deserve what fate would constantly try to put her through. Here it would dawn on him that his reactions to her cries were always involuntary. He wouldn’t even have to think about it; his entire being would just go running towards her before he would even begin to think of why.

Why would he care so much for one single tiny human?

But he would eventually come back to his visits on those spring and summer days, her laughter, her voice, and her carefree disposition. She would always be so happy to see him in the distance. Why would she always be so kind to him- so warm, open, and positive? She would always accept this cold-hearted creature that was bred to kill and to take what he could. No matter how little he would speak, how little he would react- she would always accept the demon with all of his faults. She would always be so happy just to sit with him, no words, and just keep him company.

Why would she?

And... Why would it affect him so? 

He would finally remember the year old memory... the day where she would leisurely put a flower behind his ear, and he would feel the sudden sensation of her electrifying touch. This memory would prove that merely seeing her would no longer be enough for a demon who had always craved his own personal solitude. Maybe…. just maybe… there might even be some sort of aridity inside him for just a little more. Just… one more touch- any touch- be it the way their skin would almost meet as they would walk side by side, her strands of hair that would seem just out of his reach, or maybe if he were lucky, he would experience another blessed brush of her thumb to his cheek.

Just a touch to make sure she was still real…

To make sure she was, indeed, still living… still breathing….

Just to make sure she was okay.

But he would never voluntarily touch her.

No.

But she would. 

She would on this night, for she would have a plan.

As the day would move on, Rin would continue to divulge on the festivities that all of the villages would have agreed to be a part of. Inuyasha’s village would be somewhat of a staple to trade and bargain with, since the land around them would be very plentiful, and a group of demon slayers would also reside there as protection. Word would get around about the stories that Kagome would tell, and after some community gossip, a festival would be announced, and it would join together the other four villages in the area to celebrate the harvest. Everyone would come together and do many things with their communities, such as decorate with hand made objects, each family would bring their own special meal, and they would even plan a small show of fireworks that Inuyasha would buy off of a caravan passing through the village a few moon cycles back.

Sesshomaru would not be one for crowds, and Rin would know this. She would know that he would stay away from most people, but would be quite attentive to him, even if she would have her hands full with so much commotion. He would watch her, much as he had always done, and observe how naturally she would converse with her friends. His ears would always be drawn towards her infectious laughter when she would play with various children.

He would hear the rumors around. Humans from every which way would love to spread their gossip, and no gossip could be any juicer than the esteemed Demon Lord of the West coming to some _human_ festival filled with a bunch of _humans_. But none of that would matter to Sesshomaru. His only goal would be to keep Rin happy, and keeping her happy would mean having to endure some strange human custom that may or may not have even been invented yet. His eyes would focus on Rin as she would run around with Sango’s twin daughters. 

Out of all of the kids in the area, Rin would play with the twins the most. She would be astounded by the idea that more than one person could be born at the same time. She would imagine what a blessing it would be to be able to create such a miracle, but she would think that she would never be strong enough for something like that.

Sesshomaru would continue to watch.

“Don’t let ye be fooled,” a voice would be heard from somewhere off in the distance. Lady Kaede would be able to see the slight change in the Dog Demon’s features as he would look to see the elderly woman. “The girl puts on a brave face, when you are near.” Is all the old woman would say before she would walk past him while carrying a basket of trinkets for children to collect. He would try to ignore the old woman, and continue to observe Rin’s every move. Her giggles would remain as she would run around with children while keeping them occupied with games and attention.

That evening, Rin would beg him to "stay just a little longer" to see the light show that Inuyasha would keep on insisting “would be the most spectacular show since the explosion of Naraku”. Sesshomaru would usually ignore the pleads of the human girl to stay past sunset and go hunt, but the lively group of human interaction filled with illumination and noise could be an ideal target for those that wish to do large amounts of damage in a single place. Sesshomaru would use this conclusion as an appropriate excuse for "staying just a little while longer".

When the time would come and the sun would set, this would be the ideal time for them to start the light show, and among all the craziness, Rin would somehow find the time to create a special place just for her and Sesshomaru, far enough from anyone in the crowd to see them, yet close enough to see the show full of fireworks and festival poppers. She would want Lord Sesshomaru to feel comfortable and enjoy himself at the grand finale of the day, and he would best enjoy himself if he were to be totally alone ( ~~ _with Rin_~~ ).

She would hope that it wouldn’t disappoint as she would guide him to their spot on a blanket-covered ground while easing into a comfortable position. Gently tapping the area next to her for him to join, he would silently accept the invitation, comfortably landing from a leap with his legs and arms crossed. Rin would muse that he would be entirely too graceful as she would murmur about herself being as clumsy as Jaken would be with a head cold.

With teamwork from Inuyasha and Shippo's fox fire, the light show would successfully begin. The noises would be loud and thunder-like, but the adrenaline of light and sound would even seep through the calm tempered Sesshomaru. The colorful lights would shine vibrantly in the sky as they would sit beside one another beneath the sheen of the crescent moon. The noise would almost seem to be comforting to the Demon Lord of the West, as he would relax a bit further, resting his back up against a tree and releasing his stress while his arms would gently fall. 

Rin would be good at hiding her true emotions at this point. She would carry a smile of gratitude as she would be able to catch a small side view of his growing state of relaxation. She would watch as his demeanor would slowly yet surely ease into his usual meditation as the features in his face would soften. She would know that he would use these times with her to rest, and rest is what she hopes that he would get for as long as he would be able. This would be an opportune moment to go ahead with her little plan.

He was supposed to have come to get her by now. He was supposed to have given her a choice by now, at least that is what she would keep telling herself. It would be no secret that Rin would adore the esteemed Demon Lord, and she would be proud to say it. She is supposed to be with him so she could be there whenever he needed her. Of course throughout the years, Lady Kaede would try to influence her ideas. -"What would he need you for?"- and would urge her into a more “realistic” plan and settle down with someone good and kind, maybe like Sango’s younger brother or something, but that isn’t what Rin would want. 

The idea of settling down and being stuck in some village would used to terrify her. Her family was slaughtered by bandits in an unprotected village, and that very village only greeted her with pain and torture when she would try to steal to survive. Although Inuyasha’s village would be nothing of the sort, she would not want to stay in this place forever. She would love her friends, and be so grateful for all that she would learn from everyone, but she would be firm on the account that she's meant to be with Sesshomaru.

She would know deep down that he would come back for her- that was the deal... at least that is what she would to tell herself. Yet he would never ask. He would come by time and time again, but he would never take her with him. As a child, she would never know just how silly it would sound for a kid to think of such things, because she wouldn’t know what it would actually mean. But she would be much older now, and her smile would fade away from the Demon Lord's rested features as her thoughts would take a turn. She is not so naïve to think that he would ever care for her in such a way.

She would know the story. She would always hear Inuyasha gripe about it every now and again- about how Sesshomaru was always after him just for being a half-demon. There would be a day when she was still in her younger years where she would finally ask the group what a half demon-really was. Her mind would blow at such an idea, and she would unknowingly start a much needed talk about the birds and the bees with Kagome. Never in her life did she ever think about the possibility of giving birth to half-demon children. She didn’t know that humans could even do that with demons. She had a vague idea of human mothers having babies, but she didn’t know that it would have to involve all of that!

All of it would be so very.... embarrassing to think about for a poor young Rin- not that it would be something that she would ever have to worry about anyhow. Sesshomaru hates humans- But if he hates humans, then why would he always try so hard to protect them- to protect Rin? She would think that he mustn't hate humans as much as everyone would think. Then this would make her wonder why the heck Sesshomaru would be the first demon that she would think of, anyway?! Why would her mind go to such a place? Her cheeks would start to burn at the very idea!

_*sigh*_

No. 

He would never think of her that way. She would be certain of it. 

Why would he?

Besides... she would _never_ think of getting married to Sesshomaru. The very idea would cause... _something_ inside of her to tremble. N-no... Maybe she could meet someone special when his empire would start to grow. She didn't care how she were to be apart of his life, all she knew was that she wanted to be apart of it.

But... _something_ inside of her told her to do it- to go on with her plan, and she needed to do it, and fast.

She would think long and hard before she would attempt her next move. The firework show would be well under way and the lights would pop and boom for what seemed like forever as ash would be seen sprouting from the explosions. Never breaking her gaze from the light show ahead, she would decide to do the unthinkable and do what she had been wanting to do ever since she met him. Her body would move with purpose. She would adjust as if getting more comfortable, and all would be normal to Sesshomaru until he would suddenly feel her intertwine her left arm around his right, and thread her fingers between his. This action would lock their hands in the most gentle embrace.

Such action would cause him pause. 

There would be the slightest hitch in his breathing as he would start to feel the soothing lull of her heartbeat through her fingertips. 

_*Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump-*_

Never has she been so bold as to give more than gentle touches when picking flowers from his hair, last summer. Her warmth would be what would throw him off the most, but he would not falter. Each muscle of hers would move with divine act as her eyes would flutter to a close. He would feel her take in a deep breath and gently exhale while settling the weight of her body against his in a comfortable fashion. 

This would send a brand new sensation through him. The soft rhythm of her heart would soon thump through his entire body. Such a new feeling would frighten any creature to their core, but the Demon Lord Sesshomaru would not be so weak. After a moment of trepidation, the lull of her heart would soon sooth the demon to an even more idle state than usual. There would be a strong sense of ease that would overflow from his aura. This would be a peace that would cast through her touch, giving him the knowledge that she is safe, right there, with him. Her fear of him pulling away from her touch would vanish as she would feel a gentle exhale from his being, as well.

She would be overcome with emotion as she would lean her head against the fluff of his shoulder. Instinctually, she would gently start to hum a familiar tune reminiscent of words about packages tied up with string. Such a sound would envelop his eardrums as the fireworks would fade to a silence in his mind. The show would last a while longer, which would be ideal for the human and the demon that would unknowingly start the journey of bending the rules of nature and time. She would complete this moment by drawing lazy circles on top of his hand with the caress of her thumb.

Neither of the two would have ever felt so content until this moment. He would allow her touch for as long as she desired. As the light show would come to an end, she would be waiting for him to let go of her hand... and she would understand. As it were, she never thought that he would have accepted this rather bold move in the first place. She would try to save the heartbreak for her bedroll, ready to go home and probably cry herself to sleep. After making a fleeting wish to an unknowing star to stay this way just a little longer, she would watch the large party of humans gradually disband and clean. She knows that she would finally have to face reality and she would wait for him to part from her, but... the moment would not come.

Rin would be so busy watching the crowd disperse that she wouldn’t realize that Sesshomaru wouldn't just be resting, but that he'd actually be... asleep! Her eyes would grow wide in awe. _‘He’s... sleeping? I’ve never seen him sleep before.’_ She would try to look down at their hands, but their hold on one another would be deeply intertwined with a mix of fabric and his moko-moko. Looking back up to the features of his face, he would be calm and stoic. His breathing would be deep and rhythmic, putting Rin at an impasse. She would want to get up and help everyone, but....

FAT CHANCE. 

Something like this would _never_ happen again. She would not be about to WAKE UP Lord Sesshomaru. That was NOT going to happen. Instead, Rin would lay her head on his shoulder again, and this time she would join him. He would be so warm, and his fluff would be so soft. She would recognize his familiar scent as her face would become lost within his fur, and she would easily flutter her eyes to a gentle sleep.

One could imagine her immense disappointment when she would wake the next morning to find herself safely tucked into her bedroll inside of her and Lady Kaede’s hut. It would take a moment for the disorientation to settle as she would wonder how long she had been asleep before coming to her senses. Her features would go from tired to irritated as she would look to see yet another lovely looking gift right next to the foot of her bed.

She would then wonder if all of what happened the night before had been nothing more than a dream.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So.... this is kind of paying homage to my family. We have lost quite a few people this past year, the biggest one being my uncle- a man who opened his home that was always filled with wealth, love, and family. I am from America, and he would throw a 4th of July party every year, and every year the firework show would grow in time. Our very last one lasted an hour. An HOUR for ONE family of about 80 people, (I have a BIG family on my mom’s side) but those will only be memories now.**
> 
> **I never got to experience our firework shows in a romantic way and I always wanted to, so this chapter ended up being therapeutic for me in more ways than one. If I can’t have it, then by golly SOMEONE WILL.**
> 
> **This whole story has been therapeutic.**
> 
> **Rest in Peace to my Uncle Benny and Aunt Kay. They were the Godfather and Godmother of my entire family. They loved every single person around them.**
> 
> **Anyway, I’m sorry for the ramblings. Just a few chapters to go. And I promise to give it a good ending. :)**


	5. Silver White Winters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I wanted to add a note. When I first started outlining this story, this chapter was originally going to be chapter 2, and this was also my LEAST favorite one, too. After finishing it, I have to say that I am glad that I did not settle for my original idea because this ended up being the best chapter so far.**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

As another year would come to its end, the frost of winter would make its way. As the snowy season would show its lively face upon the land, Kagome would tell everyone tales of holidays that would be celebrated in times of joy and thanks. She would even hint at the idea of maybe even starting a small village tradition of giving a trinket to a special someone by making something from the heart.

When the time would come to make something for someone special, loved ones like Lady Kaede and Sango would hint at Rin for her to do something nice for Kohaku. He would be spending a lot of time with his sister these days, so he would be in the village more often than ever. He would always be so friendly to Rin, and she would be so happy to see him when she could. She would always be very grateful for Kohaku, for spending time with him meant doing less chores, as she would often be given leave by Lady Kaede to spend time with people her age, but Rin certainly would not tell him that.

Rin would also sigh at the very idea. She would know exactly what Lady Kaede would be trying to do, and it wouldn't really matter who Rin would go off with. It would seem that Lady Kaede would try to pawn Rin off to any boy that would come passing through the village, and Kohaku would just be the subject of that moment in time. Rin would be bold enough to bring this up to her generous caretaker, asking if Lady Kaede wanted to get rid of Rin. Lady Kaede would reassure the child _(everyone younger than Kaede would still be considered a child in her eyes_ ) and tell her that she would never want Rin to be unhappy, but that Lady Kaede would not be around forever, and someone would need to look after Rin when she is gone.

When she's gone? Rin wouldn't really think about that concept very often. Of course there would be a day where she would die. All humans die. 

' _That's right, I'm human, too.'_ Rin's eyes would swell at the thought as she chooses to keep it to herself. _'But... won't I be with... Sesshomaru by then?'_

Rin would wonder if that would even be a choice anymore. She would be growing in age. The age of humanity would be quite short, and it would be highly praised to marry as soon as possible. Rin would now be at an age where she should be on her first child, but that isn't on her mind- at least she doesn't let it become a part of her mind. She would have her own mission, and she would need to be patient. She would refuse every single person that would come along, well everyone except Kohaku, but that would not be of her choosing. They would always urge Rin to go off with Kohaku every time he would visit, and Rin would rarely be able to make her own choices in the matter. The more they would push the idea onto her, the more she would want to rebel against it.

She would adore Kohaku like a brother, and nothing more.

Her anger would get the better of her as she would tell Lady Kaede that- okay fine, she would think of a way to make something nice for Kohaku. Hearing Rin speak these words would send a small boost of pride in the elderly woman. Lady Kaede really would just want what's best for the young girl- everyone would, for everyone would believe that Rin and Kohaku would make a smart couple. It would almost be expected of her, but no one would know that Rin would also plan to make _another_ gift for _another_ special someone-

Well... no one but Kagome, and that's only because Kagome would catch Rin snooping through her things, one day.

It never would have dawned on Kagome to offer to teach Rin skills such as reading or writing, but after catching her friend red handed, Kagome would smile with utter glee as Rin would blurt out everything to her dear friend. Rin sure would be going through it, and Kagome would definitely understand. Kagome would grin as she would realize that Rin would be around the age Kagome was when she first met Inuyasha, and this realization would only make her _more_ excited for Rin. Kagome would decide to help her, and she would also keep Rin's deepest and most personal secrets. Rin wouldn't know what she would have done without Kagome. She wouldn't even know what her name looked like if it weren't for the girl from another time.

Kagome would be... _different_ from everyone else. She has always been _different_ , and she will always be _different_. She would stumble upon Rin making something, which would inflame poor Rin's cheeks to a fiery red, but Kagome would understand Rin in more ways than Rin would know.

"Rin. It's okay." Kagome would lay a loving hand on her dear friend.

"Everyone else says it's not." Rin would be sitting with her legs to her chest, completely embarrassed by being caught rummaging through her friend's belongings.

"Well, I'm not everyone... And it's possible that everyone might not understand." They would not yet know how true those words would be. "But you can always come to me. I will always listen." Kagome would know exactly how Rin would be feeling. "Things are going to be confusing, but I am here to help you through all of it." She would start the journey to helping Rin better understand herself. Just like a true sister, Kagome would teach Rin some very valuable skills. "Now," the otherworldly woman would enter teaching mode. "Your first lesson is going to be something called "communication..."".

Sesshomaru's visits in the winter would be shorter, and this would always bother Rin. Summertime would be the ideal time of year since the days would last much longer, and the weather would always be much nicer. As more time in between his visits would blend, it would take a while before Rin would notice that he would start showing up a little earlier with each visit. Neither of them would be able to tell when he had started arriving at Rin's home by the early mornings, instead of awaiting for her at the edge of the village in the afternoons, but Rin would not seem to mind one bit.

On a very snowy visit, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Lady Kaede would share the warmth of an indoor fire pit as the elderly woman would churn a warm brewing stew. Rin would sing her iconic tune about silver white winters that melt into spring as the chill of the bitter wind could be felt from the covered door of their hut. Such a chill would turn any bone brittle, so indoors would be best for their visits at this time of the year. This would only slightly bother each party involved, but none ever complained. Sesshomaru would tell Rin that this winter storm would be a short one, and that her gift would come at the tail end of said storm.

Rin would grow in excitement, but not for his gift. He would always bring her gifts, and they would always be lovely, but his words would remind her that she would have a gift for him, as well, but he wouldn't be getting it until the end of his visit. It would take everything in her not to say anything, but having Lady Kaede around would help keep her lips tight. She would then take a moment to glance at the stern faced Demon Lord.

Sesshomaru would rarely speak in the friendliest of companies, and he even less so in the company of strangers. Although Lady Kaede would be anything BUT a stranger to Rin, that would be as far as the familiarities would lie within the unique dynamic between two protectors and a single human soul that is too pure for her own good. Lady Kaede would have been alive for many years at this point and she would have seen her fair share of things involving relationships between humans and demons. She has seen the bad, the _very_ bad, and the good. She would not be such a fool as to gaze over the clear connection between, what she believes to be, a young child and a Demon, even if they don't know it yet.

And they absolutely do not know it yet.

Towards the beginning of Rin's introduction to the village, Lady Kaede did have a sinister idea about this "Demon Lord"- of what, she would never understand. But after plenty of time and a lot of interaction with the esteemed Demon Lord, Lady Kaede would almost be relieved to find out that this _esteemed_ Lord Sesshomaru would be just as clueless as Inuyasha about the emotions that humans feel. At least Inuyasha had an inkling of understanding of human emotion, but Sesshomaru, well... Not so much. She would think that perhaps being partly human might help Inuyasha with this feat. If this _Lord_ Sesshomaru did have such evil intentions, the elderly woman would end up having a harder and harder time picking up on it. Her thoughts would cause her to angrily grumble at herself, but neither Rin, nor Sesshomaru would really understand what she would be saying. Her temper would gradually shorten with time, but having to endure the cold at an old age can make even the kindest woman a bit grouchy at times.

Since the previous autumn, Rin would mention here and there how she wouldn't be able to wait much longer before she would be able to travel again. Today would be no different. She would burst at the seams about how she would want to see new lands and experience new stories. These words would bring Sesshomaru back to the day at the Bone-Eater's well. He would remember the gleam in her eye as she would talk about stories about her friends, and compare them to her time traveling with him and his servant. She would always reminisce about travels, but this day would be the first time she would have ever mentioned about actually leaving and traveling.

Although she would always talk about past adventures, she would never ask to join him. She would never let him know that she was ready.

Perhaps she would never be ready?

Perhaps she would have different plans for her life?

Sesshomaru would never respond to her ideas of travel, but he would always listen. He told her when he left her in the care of the old woman that she would choose her path when the time would come. These days, she would grow even older, she would continue to reminisce about leaving and seeing the world, but again... that is all she would say. Why does he wait? In his mind this would be such a foolish sentiment to hang on to, yet he continues to wait to hear her words. Why? Why doesn't she come back? She enjoys talking. Surely she would have said something by now.

Perhaps she wished to travel, just not with him.

He would be lying to himself, if he said that the gift he had for her would be out of the goodness of his heart.

As the afternoon snow storm would finally settle to a reasonable calmness, Sesshomaru would mention that Rin's gift would be coming from the West at any time. With winter clothes heavily applied, both she and Sesshomaru would take their leave as she would see a few familiar followers finally arrive by the names of Jaken, and a two headed dragon named Ah and Un. Rin would be completely surprised to see such old friends, speechless at the idea of such an occasion. Sesshoamru wouldn't need to tell her what the surprise would be. She wouldn't be able to help but smile as she would climb the odd-looking two headed dragon, and she'd do so as if she were riding one of those bike things that Kagome used while she traveled between worlds. She would feel like a kid again as she would scratch the rough mane of her lizard-like friend.

In an instant they would be off. Rin would not have felt this sensation in such a long time, and there would be no desire to look back. She would release a heavy sigh of contentment as she would let go of her hold on Ah and Un and toss her arms towards the sky in the snowy afternoon. Her mind would flashback to her younger years as she would remember the adrenaline after a fight as they would fly away. They would travel for days, even weeks- _oh!_ how she would miss her freedom!

Sesshomaru would eventually set them in a far off tree with branches large enough for all of the party to rest on a single log. It would be a gentle snowfall, one that wouldn't hinder the ability to see the large blankets of snow all around as Jaken would start to tell her endless stories of the places that he and his Lord had been in the past. The sun setting in the distance would make the glistening snow gleam with lovely dark blues and purples, and such a view would be absolutely heavenly. Rin would do her best to keep this moment in her mind for all of eternity.

' _Hmm...'_ she would sink even deeper into her thoughts, ' _moment,'_ and ' _eternity'_. She would love the meaning behind those words. Such stark differences between the two, but both are equally important to memories, love, and time. An eternity with Sesshomaru would only feel like a moment to Rin, and oh how she would wish that it could be the other way around. The sun setting into the dark of the night would knock Rin out of her thoughts. This would mean that it would be time to go, and she would grow sad at the thought. But... Sesshomaru would not say anything. Sesshomaru would use moments like these to take his time to rest, and Rin would smile, remembering this. Jaken's stories would also make a nice change of pace from their usual ritual. Rin would lay nice and comftorbaly in the fluff of Sesshomaru's moko-moko, in the blissful winter evening. The height is ideal for safety, even at night, and Sesshomaru would be in the midst of a good meditation.

Hearing Jaken's wonderful journeys, Rin would interject with many questions, and she would speak with a vocabulary that would even surprise the old toad now and again. Jaken would ask how the girl would know such language, and she would admit that Kagome had been acting as a "teacher" for Rin. This news would even get the attention of the resting demon as she would sheepishly speak of her extensive journey of what Kagome would call "reading" and "writing." Kagome had started teaching Sango's kids as soon as they were old enough to hold a brush, and Rin would be excited to learn along with them. Rin would have her own reasons to learn these skills, but those secrets would stay between her and Kagome. Rin would be happy to finally have someone to confide in.

Sesshomaru's thoughts would linger very deeply on this. He would have flashbacks of his time of learning as a pup- he would still be learning, he would just be learning things other than reading and writing at this time in his life. Sesshomaru would find solace in the belief that the old woman might have known what she was talking about when she offered her home as a place for Rin to live.

Jaken would continue to unknowingly dangle the idea of travel above Rin like a fisherman would with bait on a hook, and she would just itch to take it. It might have even gotten to a point of internal heartache for the growing woman. Sure, she always loved the things that Sesshomaru would bring her, but the one thing that she would ever want from him is his time. She would think of how lovely it would be if she were able to leave with him for once, even if it were only for a few days, maybe?

Just to get away for a bit?

 _'Remember, Rin: communication.'_ Kagome's words would linger in her ear.

Wouldn't that be okay?

 _'You won't know how anyone feels unless you talk with them about it.'_

The very idea would make Rin's heart sink.

Then Lady Kaede's voice would echo back at her. ' _What would he need you for?'_

She... wouldn't ask.

She'd be too afraid.

She wouldn't be able to hear him tell her no.

Jaken would then mention something about the big trip that they would soon take that will require a longer absence from her than usual. He would continue to ramble on about this "very long trip" soon, and how Lord Sesshomaru would need to prepare for it, even if it would mean wasting his time, since that is exactly what he would be doing if he were to go on this trip. Rin would not see the dirty look that Sesshomaru would give to his servant toad for sharing such information so loosely, but her head would pop up at the thought.

A long trip? Longer than usual...

What would that mean? A trip for what? Business? How much longer would he be gone? She would be afraid to ask when he would be leaving, not willing to know the answer. What if... What if _this_ were his last trip? Could that have been why he would surprise her in the way he did by seeing her friends again?

Would this be the last time she'd see them again?

Then Lord Sesshomaru would mention that if he were to make such a trip, that he would bring back something unusual and otherworldly for Rin upon his return, for he would not have been to this particular place in centuries. Hearing all of this would darken Rin's disposition, but she would not speak. She would move her face away from him in order to hide her reaction. This change in emotion would be a foreign transition to him and he would be unsure as to why.

Sadness would then set inside of her.

Her heart would race as her eyes would grow in fear.

Sesshomaru knows the smell of human fear.

This time is... _different_.

This time... he would be able to... _feel_ it in her.

 _'She's sad again.'_ He would think to himself as he takes this moment to take a rest up against the large tree. He just offered her treasures from a world that she had never been to, and yet tears would threaten to fall. ' _Why is she sad?'_

But he wouldn't ask.

She would never tell.

As Jaken would continue to babble on about the endless stories that he would have about their travels, Rin would slowly lose interest. The more she would hear about their travels, the more she would want to be a part of them. Instead, she would hum a familiar song about helping someone smile even in the saddest of times.

The song.

The words.

Her voice...' _Why isn't she happy?'_

The song about her favorite things would help her momentary sadness as it would easily send Rin's daydreams unraveling. She would be on in such a daze that she wouldn't even realize her eyes would have wandered over to a resting Demon Lord. His eyes would be closed and he would carry a determined look in his brow. She would try to forget her momentary fear of his long departure. She shouldn't be thinking of such things. If this were to be the last visit, she would want to enjoy every single second. She can't waste their precious time by crying, that is what her bedroll would always be for. The group of misfit demons and one human girl would be high in the trees, and the height would mean better protection. Better protection would mean a Demon Lord can sit for a moment with closed eyes, and a Demon Lord with closed eyes would mean that Rin would finally be able to just... look at him for a moment.

His features would not have aged in the least, but the people around her at the village would age all the time. Inuyasha would look very much the same, but everyone- all the humans, they all get older, herself included. They all grow older every single day. She would wonder how old Lord Sesshomaru would be, and wonder how much he had really seen in his life. She would also wonder if she would ever get to hear every story. Perhaps he might live for so long that the list of his stories would be longer than her entire lifespan. She would look at the youthful and... handsome features upon his face, the shape of his ears, the way his bangs would move with the gentle breeze, the familiar and comforting markings on his cheeks and head- she would sheepishly admit to herself that she would want to maybe... touch them? Yes, she would definitely want to touch them.

He would just be so...

"Perfect..." She would whisper to herself causing the toad demon to screech at the ungrateful girl, and babble on wondering if she was even listening to his stories at all- and even after Lord Sesshomaru did everything in his power to get all of them together just so Jaken the storyteller could tell her of the heroic doings that their esteemed Lord had accomplished in his many years of travels since she missed traveling with them, so!

Of course this is something Sesshomaru would do, and Rin would not be surprised to hear this. She would look back to Sesshomaru with her own smile to see him giving _(another)_ dark look towards the old toad, but the peak of the moon would spare the poor small demon's cruel fate as Sesshoamru would insist it would be time for Rin to return home to the village. Rin's heart would sink as everyone would ready themselves and would look at the world around that she is lucky enough to behold. She would NOT be ready to let go of this. She would not be ready to say goodbye. Not yet.

But... she would not argue.

She needed to have faith in him. _'He will come for me, one day.'_

She would give a smile of gratitude as her eyes would start to swell up with tears.

He would be able to sense it as the first one would start to fall.

Hugging Jaken and the two headed dragon goodbye, Rin would be sad for this farewell. Ah and Un would not seem to be too ecstatic about it, either, but when Sesshomaru says that he would be carrying her home to save for time, she would reluctantly ( _but happily_ ) accept and say a sorrowful goodbye to her dear friends. Her sadness would shrivel into fear, as her mind would flip at the idea that he would be carrying her. It would only take a moment, but Sesshomaru would sweep Rin off of her feet in an instant while gently gripping a tight hold of her shoulders and her legs. He would take one swift leap into the air and they would fly. His stoic face would look onward, avoiding her awesome gaze at him. She would have nothing to hold onto, but she needn't, for she would be safely tucked against his torso for safe travel. Her body would lay comfortably in his arms as he would hold her as close as she had ever been held by him before.

 _*Thump-thump, thump-thump*_ There it would be. Even though their skin would not meet, he would still feel it. The sound would even grow louder as he would hold her closer. Her heartbeat would be so soothing.

This one fatal swoop into the sky would happen so fast that she wouldn't have time to digest the action. Such a feeling would be so unreal for Rin. She would feel weightless as her lungs would fill themselves with the nighttime air, still star-struck buy such a new sensation inside of her. She would remember thinking of what it would be like to be Kagome for a day and ride on the back of Inuyasha- but this; never did she think she would EVER get to do this. The butterflies would flutter inside of her as her heart would try to keep up with their speed through the nighttime skies. There would be a wild-like warmth that would radiate from his body; he would be a Dog Demon, after all. Rin would feel as though she were sinking into his hold on her. ' _So warm...'_ Laughter would then ensue.

She wouldn't be able to register the hitch in his throat at the sound of such laughter.

She would observe how quickly the snowflakes would fly by as the crescent moon would fight the clouds overhead. She would eventually release a sigh of contentment, making a blind decision to warm her hands in the folds of his moko-moko while she would rest her head upon the familiar scent of his fur. She would then hum a gentle tune about wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings. Sesshomaru would hear the familiar melody as clear as day among the deafening call of the wind in that he would be so used to burrowing in his ear.

He would be secretly satisfied with the silent wish of his that had been unexpectedly fulfilled.

He would want to ask her what the name of the song was again.

He would want to hear her sing it again, and again if that is what she wanted to do.

He would not ask.

He would remember the autumn day where she had threaded her hand in his, as would she. This would be one of the many times where they would recall the same memory at the same time. That would have been the extent of direct skin contact since Rin would not attempt something so dangerous again. She would even be ready to explain herself, should the moment arise, but he would never bring it up. She would still be unsure if the memory were a real one. Surely Rin would come to understand that him allowing her to hold his hand that evening was not a dream, but she would never truly know since he would never bring it up. Sure, he is the silent and brooding type, but he's going to stay quiet about _that_ too? It would almost make her more angry that he would never bring it up. Her mind would wrap about the continuous question of if it were, indeed, real.

These thoughts would continue to plague her as more of his visits would come and go, but it would not stop her from sprinkling more of her touch here and there when they'd go off on their own, be it the way she would gently glide her fingers against his claws as she accepts one of his gifts, or a gentle tug of his sleeve as she would galivant in wheat fields. It might have even been the way she would use her delicate fingers to straighten the strands of his hair that would get caught in the ridges of his armor.

Her touch would always be feather-like and instantaneous, but it would _never_ be enough.

Now, he would be carrying her home.

The end of this visit would be quite late as he would rest her body at the front door of her hut. With their monthly visits repeating for quite a few years now, Rin would have memorized even the tiniest rituals of his, be it the speed of his eye movement, when they say their goodbyes, the sigh of his readiness to depart, and even the way the wind would blow his hair back as he would look into the Western Land. None would be too sure when the goodbyes would start to linger, but they would end up back at her doorstep a little later each time.

Looking deep within his eyes, she would have to ask. "You're leaving tonight, then?"

His eyes would show a bit of confusion at her statement. "I always leave when night falls." He would answer as his eyes would dive even deeper within her.

It does not register that she grows nearer towards him. "No... I mean, you're really _leaving_ tonight." She would look away from his eyes. He would not like it when she would look away from him, especially when she would be sad. He would _hate_ to see her sad. He would see the sadness threatening to produce its usual tears as she would continue, "What Jaken said about you having to go away-"

"No." Sesshomaru doesn't even let her continue. He would not allow tears, and luckily this "no" would pause them. There would be a small glimmer of hope within her as she would look up to him. He wouldn't know just how close he would inch toward her, either.

"No?" Her voice would calm to almost a whisper.

"That trip has not been confirmed." He would know what trip she'd be referring to. Jaken really would need to learn how to keep his mouth shut about the more important missions that they would find themselves on. "It would be preferable if I needn't take the trip at all." He would admit, though he would not understand why. Since when does he admit something like this to her- letting her know what he plans to do, or keeping her updated on what he'd be doing? He had never been... _compelled_ to give her so much information.

She would know this about him, very well in fact. "It sounds like an important trip."

"It would be, if it mattered." He would try to toss the idea.

She would continue to pry. " _Does_ it matter?"

He wouldn't answer, but instead he'd look into the distance of the darkness. This trip would matter, very much so. If any demon is summoned by those higher up, then they must be at attendance, though he wouldn't seem too interested in diplomatic matters these days, for he had more important things on his mind.

By now, she would be waiting for him to say his goodbye, and she would use this time to finally give him a gift that she would seemingly pull out of nowhere. Pulling it up to his vision, he would not be expecting this at all. The gift would be a piece of paper, folded neatly in her hands and into a lovely envelope design, something else the woman from "the future" would have taught her, no doubt. It would be small and dainty, just like her.

His eyes would gently widen at the sudden gesture of hers. He would not know what to do. "What is this?"

Rin's eyes would settle with an ever so faint sigh that would be accompanied with her familiar smile. "You've given me so many gifts that you've forgotten what it's like to receive one." Her smile would cause that odd... _something_ inside of him again.

He would gently huff at her response, but his eyes would remain glued to her. "Why?"

Her smile would dwindle with a unique look in her eye, a look that he would not yet be familiar with. "Why do you give me gifts?" Rin would ask as she tilts her head to the side. She internally decides that her answer would be a good question on its own, aa she would never have taken the time to really ask that. Why does he give her so many gifts?

He wouldn't be able to answer, but... not because he didn't want to. _Something..._

Rin would be used to his silence and continue to smile that smile of hers. "This is a time of celebration, a time of giving, and a time of thanks. You have given me so much in my life. I..." she would try not to look away from him for too long, "I don't have a lot, but I have what my friends have taught me. Please, I'm so excited for you to open it!" Her smile would reach to a new peak, and... _something_ else would compel him to accept and open it immediately upon her request.

_'Well, what do you want it to say?'_

_'I don't know! I've never done this before!'_

_'Just relax. You're trying too hard. Just kiss it.'_

_'Just **what** -it?'_

_'It actually means something. K. I. S. S. It means "keep it simple, silly!"'_

_'Oh... I thought you wanted me to... kiss the letter or something.'_

_'Well... not the letter.'_

_'KAGOME!'_

_'Okay, okay! Keep it simple, silly. What do you want it to say?'_

_~Rin loves Sesshomaru.~_

Rin could... actually write?

His eyes would suddenly land on her, seeing a beaming smile of satisfaction. She would be very happy at his emotionless response. She made something for him, by hand. No one had ever made anything for him before. This... this would be _very_ new for him. It would not be in his nature to fathom such an emotion that could match the... _something_ that would suddenly take hold inside of him. This... _something_ would be inherently irritating to the Demon Lord and he would continue to try to suppress it- or hell, at this point he would be thrilled to just embrace it, but he wouldn't know how to do that either!

But she would be able to see it. It would be in his eyes, the gratitude and appreciation for something so simple. She would have memorized his every nature, after all. He wouldn't need to show his gratitude, for she could quite literally feel it as she would see him look the message again, and this time, he would look at it for a long while.

_~Rin loves Sesshomaru.~_

"I know it's a bit sloppy, but I'm getting better and better every day. Your name was the first one I learned after mine. But that was a while ago." Her smile would continue to beam. "I would have written more, but..." She would have been secretly been practicing this for ages, though very few would know about it, not even Lady Kaede would know...

Rin would refer to this as "education"- a term that Kagome had used from her time. This kind of thing would not be easy to come by at this day and age. Sesshomaru would know how to read and write, and even start his journey with astronomy and different math's as he would progress with his duties as Lord of the West, but that is how royalty would most likely be raised. Small villages and most humans would not have such access to this type of knowledge yet.

This would cause Sesshomaru to, again, wonder about the seemingly mortal women that his half-brother had stumbled upon, and wonder more about this "future" world where "education" would be so readily available for anyone. If Sesshomaru could be impressed, he would be.

This would make it that much more difficult for Rin to watch him take his leave. She would even develop the habit of adding anything to have him stay just a little longer. "This will be just until you return. I will have something for you, then as well." She would smile at the thought of already having many ideas in her mind with what she would want to write for him next.

His eyes would hold such adoration, it would even make Rin blush. Such intensity would pull them closer to one another, closing the distance between them one centimeter at a time. She would stand very still with eyes that would unknowingly bewitch the demon in front of her. As his head would reach so close to her cheek, he would be able to rest his head on her shoulder if he desired to do so. "Thank you, Rin." They would be very close, and he would not have to speak very loud. "I will return very soon." His words would be so simple, but her eyes would widen. Hearing his voice say her name would send her heart to her toes as her hair would stand on end. Every single cell in her body would want them to...

There would be an air of regret as he would slowly pull away from her. He would even bide his time as he slowly yet surely venture onward for another month of lord knows what while Rin would have to bear, yet another month of human life. What Rin wouldn't know is that this matter also would bother the Demon Lord of the West. He would be considering something, and if he were to decide to go and do this unthinkable thing, then there would be no point on going on that trip.

This... _something_ inside of him would not go away, in fact, it would end up getting far worse after this evening- after Rin's... gift.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **We're almost at the end, folks. One chapter left. Hang in there! ^_^**


	6. Raindrops on Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This is the last one, guys. Are you READY? I think I am going to cry tears of joy! This will have a bit of angst in this one, cause why the hell not? But no worries. Just read till the end and you’ll be fine.**
> 
> **Okay my little turtle doves. Get ready to sit for a while.**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

The Great Demon Lord Sesshomaru would be called to meet among his own kind, and time would be ticking. A summons would be a call to duty to all who cater to the demon chain of command. This would be something that he would be required to do; this would be expected of him. It’s too bad for those in charge that Sesshomaru stopped caring about what anyone expected of him long ago. His beliefs would be his own, as would his decisions. He would _not_ be making that trip, and he would be damned if he wouldn’t get to do whatever he damn well pleased in the process. 

Sesshomaru would not be his father.

He’d be better. 

He would not make the same mistakes, but would instead start a journey to healing some very old wounds. He would be known as The Great Sesshomaru No Tashio, and doing whatever he wanted, in spite of those above him, would run in his veins. He is Sesshomaru, and he would answer to no one- Well... even _he_ would know by now that this would not entirely be the case. He would answer to one. Just one. _(Sorry, big guy, you’re gonna be wrong about this, too.)_

It would take very little time for Sesshomaru to respond to Rin’s gift; it would take him no time at all, but he would have to make a very careful plan if he were going to be able to do this. He would have a very long talk with Jaken before making his next trip to see Rin. Consequences would be brought up, and decisions would be made. Throughout all of his time with Jaken, there would, no doubt, be a sort of kinsman-ship between the lord and his servant. Jaken would _(and has already tried to)_ walk into hell for Lord Sesshomaru. Surely what his Lord would plan to do next wouldn’t be as bad as that. 

Turns out Sesshomaru's father wouldn’t be the only one to shift the balance of power.

It would only be a single month later, and Sesshomaru would feel the breeze of the fresh spring morning wrap around his being as he sets out to see Rin. He would feel the familiar presence of the wind, much as he always would. There would be times here and there where the wind would ride along with the Dog Demon, and these would be the times where he would feel the least alone. He would remember the wind sorceress and how she would speak of her desire to be free, for she was controlled by one that would end up controlling many. That force would be long dead now, as would the sorceress, but her spirit would never leave. Sesshomaru would often be alone on his travels, but she would rarely be lonely.

This visit would be the day of the spring solstice. A spring solstice on a crescent moon could likely bring interesting weather, and this lesson would be learned. Sesshomaru would be unaware of just how unstable the conditions would be in the village as he’d make his way. He would have a gift for her, as per usual, but his gift would look eerily similar to the gift that was given to him on his previous visit in the snow. Her gift to him would have been unlike any gift that had ever been given to him before, and... _something_ would have him repay her in kind.

He... might have gotten a little carried away in doing so. It would seem as though he had more to say than he initially thought. His instructors had always praised him on what a wonderful little prodigy he was, but he would also assume that they got paid to say those things to him. After the letter he had written as Rin’s gift, he would wonder if there was any merit in those instructors' words after all.

He would be eager to hand it to her.

It would seem as though Rin would be very happy around her own kind, as other humans would naturally take a notice to her. There would be the occasional suiter that would unknowingly try to impress Rin on days that Sesshomaru would be around, but they’d usually get too scared to do anything, for the lovely lady in their vision would always seem to be followed by the sneer of a terrifying demon.

None of them ever seemed to matter to her- well... that is what she would keep trying to tell her loved ones. She would try to say that she would not be interested in anybody, but in their own loving way, some of the women in her life would still persist and urge her to be with someone like Kohaku, unknowing as to how this would make her feel. Even so, Rin would always try to go easy on Kohaku. 

He would be one of her older comrades that would have been deeply affected by the whole Naraku fiasco. The last thing she would want to do is play with his emotions. He’d have been through enough. She would want the remainder of his life to be as peaceful as possible, and everything would have been just fine if Rin wasn’t urged so harshly to give him a gift. Regardless, she would do as she was guided to do, but would strictly say it was from one friend to another. Nothing more.

Of course, he would be ecstatic. He would have gotten his gift quite late due to the heavy snow that had come and gone, but to receive something so lovely from Rin would cause him to become a little too expeditious in his actions. It would not have been Rin’s intention for this to happen, but she would be unaware of his next move as he would end up going straight to Sango to tell her of his plan to ask Rin to marry him. This conversation would happen in front of Kagome, and she would try to reason with Kohaku while trying to cover her panic. Even Sango would agree with Kagome, thinking that his plan was too hasty, for he wouldn’t really know of Rin's feelings unless he talked to her about them.

He would not listen, but would be so sure about her, for he would be very smitten with Rin. They had been through a lot together, after all. Unfortunately, Rin would never have noticed all of the times that he would lovingly stare in her direction, since she would be too busy imagining spending her time with... someone else. Perhaps, Rin should have been using that lesson of “communication” that Kagome had tried so hard to teach her, because among all of Kohaku’s excitement, he would do something absolutely ridiculous.

The young man would be a very brave soul as he would seek out Sesshomaru’s attention before the Demon Lord could even have a chance to reach the village. Sesshomaru would see the human, but pass him without a glance; it would seem that he’d be seeing this human a lot more, lately. “Lord Sesshomaru,” the human would call. The Demon Lord would continue to ignore and walk, causing Kohaku to continue shouting. “Please! I have an important question for you.” He would run to catch up to a Sesshomaru that would come to a halt. He would listen to the question, but there would be no promises that he would answer. “Please,” Kohaku would continue, “I wanted to... a-ask your permission for something.”

 _‘Permission?’_ The Demon Lord would think as he would narrow his eyes at the lad.

“I-I care,” Kohaku would struggle, “very deeply, for Rin, and I-” _‘Rin?’_ Kohaku would continue to stumble, “can I please marry her?” He would seem to blurt out. 

Sesshomaru would immediately look away from him. _‘Marry-’_

Sesshomaru would take a...

Very. 

Long. 

Pause.

It would be as if the wires in his mind would go completely haywire. He.... he would have no idea how to respond to a question such as this, and unfortunately Kohaku would take this the wrong way. “I swear that I will do right by her. I will provide her with food and shelter, I will make sure she is well loved, and I will always protect her-” 

_‘Have you someone to protect?’_ Those words would echo in Sesshomaru’s mind with a bloodied flashback.

Sesshomaru would slowly turn his entire body towards the human, and although the human would hide it well, his fear would radiate from his pores. Sesshomaru would know the smell of human fear as he would draw closer to the boy. He would ask very slowly. “Why ask me?” He would admire the audacity of this... _human_ **_boy_ **.

Such a lackluster answer would surprise the kid. It would cause him to pick up his mind and continue speaking. “B-because, she is your ward, you hold responsibility over her.” He would then bow in the Lord’s direction.

“She was left in the care of the old woman.” Sesshomaru would desire to end this lowly discussion to continue on to his destination.

“Y-yes I know, but... It is only respectful that I ask you, sir.” Kohaku would not move from his bowing position. “Your blessing would be the one that would matter, and I hope to get it.” Kohaku would stand tall with a purpose in him. Poor clueless Kohaku. His emotions would be genuine, but that wouldn’t matter to Sesshomaru in the slightest.

“I am a demon. I do not bless people.”

“Y-yes I know, but I-”

“Find a priestess if you want blessings.”

“L-lord Sesshomaru-”

“Rin makes choices for Rin, not Sesshomaru.” He would march on, containing his frustration. It would be a waste of energy taking out his new found anger on the boy, regardless of if he’d be the one to cause such turmoil inside of the Demon Lord in the first place. Kohaku would try again, but this would be enough of an action to drive the Demon Lord away into the skies for the remainder of his trip to the village. 

_‘Marry...’_ His eyes would remain in the direction of Rin as he would sense a sudden storm approach- well... he would think. His senses would mesh together with such a mix of emotions stirring inside of him. The air would be unusual on this spring day. _‘So this is her choice.’_

His thoughts would get the better of him. His rushed conclusions would cause the grip of her gift to tighten. Holding his eyes to the scene of the village up above, he would suddenly decide to hide her letter in the safety of his person. It would look like he might not give her the gift, after all. 

He would not be able to hear her reject him. 

He would understand her reasonings.

He would be happy for her.

He would always want her to be happy.

If this is what would make her happy....

Rin would always be so happy to see Sesshomaru, but this would be the first time that her happiness would have the opposite effect on him. She would give her usual wave as she would run to meet him, just as she had always done. Seeing this would usually send a sensation of pride through him, but today it would bring a feeling of distraught. He would always be cold natured, but even Rin would be able to notice that he’d be a little... off this time around. Before Rin would be able to say anything about the matter, Kagome would come running to the girl.

“Rin! Rin I need to speak with you-”

“Hey Kagome,” Rin would be happy to see her friend.

Kagome would then grab her arm. “Rin I really need to talk to you before you go.”

“Kagome...” Rin’s face would switch to a completely new emotion as she would look to the friend that keeps her darkest secrets. “Can’t it wait?”

“Rin wait!” Sango would show up shortly behind, after being completely caught up with the situation by Kagome _(including Rin’s true feelings)_. Sesshomaru’s sneer would darken among seeing the demon slayer for understandable reasons, and Sango would see the darkness in his eyes. “Please let us speak to you before-”

“It will be a quick trip.” Sesshomaru would interject. “Come, Rin.” He would turn his heel to start making his way towards the East, eager to leave the crowd. He would be unsure of what everyone would already know, and the quicker he would be able to tell Rin what he needed to say, the sooner this would all be behind them. 

Kagome would choose to step back, deciding to let everything fall where they stood. She would sense Sesshomaru’s desire to be alone, and it would be for the best. The clouds overhead would get a little more darker upon arrival and Kagome would hope that they would be alright in the on-coming storm before starting to help a panicking Sango look for where her brother had gone off to.

Rin and Sesshomaru would start to travel while the dark clouds would greet them in abundance. This would be an odd day, indeed. Sesshomaru’s aura would be quite dark, and both Kagome and Sango would’ve acted extremely out of their character. Rin would look back towards their usual path in the West that would be worn with the tracks of time gone by. That would be the usual path that they’d go, but Sesshomaru would guide them to the East this time. 

There would be a subtle chill in the air that would almost seem to bite the tip of Rin’s nose. The wind would be restless and uneasy as the site of the village would become smaller and smaller. It wouldn’t matter what mood the wind would be in, Rin would always love to walk with her. Sometimes they’d even share a dance or two in their personal solitude, but the wind would be shrill on this day, as would Sesshomaru’s temperament. 

Rin would happily tell Sesshomaru of her new job in hopes of getting him to concentrate on something other than what would be bothering him. She would speak of taking care of her hut, as well as providing medicinal needs for the village whilst the Old Lady Priestess would be away on a two day mission. Even with her very interesting news, Rin would still be able to feel the unease from the demon before her. _‘Remember, Rin: Communication.’_

He would stay silent as the wind would howl in restlessness among the trees. “Lord Sesshomaru,” she would pace herself, “you seem a bit... darker than usual today. Is everything alright?”

Of course she would recognize his disposition, why would this surprise him, so? What would he say to her? Everything in the letter? Why? What’s the point? What good would it do? The only thing that would come of this would be an ultimatum, and Sesshomaru would have no time for such nonsense.

 _‘I swear that I will do right by her.’_ The boy’s words would invade Sesshomaru’s mind. So she would really prefer to reside in human life? _‘I will provide her with food and shelter,’_ A human life would suit a human best, after all.

 _‘I will make sure she is well loved,’_ Love.... 

_~Rin loves Sesshomaru.~_

_‘and I will always protect her-’_

**_'Have you someone to protect?’_ **

Sesshomaru would stop in his tracks, but he would not turn to look at her. He would not be able to see her face after what he’d be about to tell her. “I’ll be taking... a trip,” he would finally speak among the clouds that brood around them, “a long trip.”

Her heart would skip a beat. She would remember the story Jaken told her. She would only be able to whisper. “A... trip?” Her eyes would barely be able to catch up to her internal shock. “B-but-”

“I will be gone for an extended period of time.” He would smell the tears that already threaten to fall. Of course this would be a difficult thing for a mere human girl to keep her composure over. She would be so used to the routine of seeing him, as would he. But if this is the path that she would choose to take, then this would be the path that he would choose to take, as well.

Rin would be completely speechless. What does he mean he’s leaving? _‘He’s leaving?! But-”_ “I-” Rin... she would try to speak; she would try to say something! “I thought you said that trip didn’t matter.”

“It didn’t, at the time. Things have changed.” He would curse himself for saying so much. He would hear a silent gasp from her. 

_‘He is. He’s actually leaving.’_ The scent of her tears would start to overwhelm him. She would do everything in her power to keep the tears minimal. She would want to tell him no. She would want to tell him that she wants to go. So desperately would she want to go with him. _‘Please.....’_ “When am I going to see you again?” 

He would not answer, and his deafening silence would cause her eyes to grow in terror. Her heart would hang heavily inside of her as it would skip a beat. _*Thump-thump*_ He, too, would freeze in the distance. _‘Her heart.’_

He wouldn’t be able to do this. He would be asking too much of the human to leave everything she knew just to be with him. She would have a life, family, friends- things that matter to humans. _(Only humans, bud???)_ Would he really be at peace knowing of what she would have to sacrifice to do what he would desire of her? He wouldn’t be able. His sorrowful thoughts would soon blow away with the gust of an angry wind. The clouds would darken even more, and none would know of such weather coming.

Sesshomaru would have to leave soon, if he were to beat this storm. This would even be a little sudden for him, but he would just as well rather be done with this, anyway- this... _something_ ... Gods’ above, this.... _Something_.... It would almost start to physically hurt. Lightning could just barely be seen in the distance as the violent light would threaten to interrupt their moment. It would take him time, but he would walk onward. She would watch him closely to see if he would do anything else, say anything else. Would he even notice that she’d stopped walking with him? 

She would whisper. “Wait...” unable to really speak. Her heart would become heavier as he would continue to walk onward towards the East. His footsteps would be slow, and she would find the will to speak a little louder. “Are... are you leaving right now?” 

“I must take my leave if I am to beat the storm.” He would continue to leave. “If I return-”

 _‘If?-’_ “Stop!” She would suddenly shout as she would burst into a run. The thunder would continue to rumble, and the trees would swirl around them, but her plea would stop him dead in his tracks. His being would be forced to obey her command, but would still be unable to look at her. “Please... don’t-.” Rin’s eyes would squeeze tightly trying to stop a river that’d be trying to flow from her eyes.

This would be a sadness that would not have been experienced before, and they have been through some very sad times together. He would have to turn around, not that he would necessarily want to. As Rin would see his face, Kagome’s voice would chime back into her memory. _‘Rin. the only thing you can control is you. You won’t get what you want unless you take a chance.’_

“Please...” Rin would deeply inhale. She wouldn’t want to go back. Not without him. “I-” She would still struggle to say anything. Sesshomaru would be at his wits end waiting for her words to come out. Would she not be happy living here? Would she not be happy building a family here? What does she want? Rin would continue to plead. “I-I’m not ready to say goodbye- not yet. You just got here.” There would be a saddened hitch in her voice. This would have him long for the comfort of her touch.

In retrospect, kissing would never have occurred to Sesshomaru as a form of touch. Truth be told, he wouldn't have seen a whole lot of action with an absent father and a cold tempered mother. Yes, he would know the basics of reproduction. One does not just release some feral dog to roam the land without learning the basic etiquette of control. The act of.... _“Physical Affection”_ would not _(always)_ be on the agenda for demons, unless it served a diplomatic purpose for them in some way, such as lineage. Apparently, there is another form of the act involving a _human_ emotion called love, and it would be a very _human_ experience, not that any demon would know that unless they’d experience it for themselves. However, there was no time for affection, there was always battle-

Battle.

All his father ever talked about was winning the battle.

Sesshomaru would grow up through many decades that would be devoted to strength and the utmost respect for the battle. His mother’s side _(not necessarily his mother)_ would be all about the fight. His father was about _winning_ the fight, so naturally Sesshomaru would always want to win. After everything Sesshomaru had been through, he would wonder what part of the battle his father was actually trying to win. Sesshoamru would be trained by the best that status could buy, but his father was always insistent on winning. Sesshomaru always assumed that his father always meant winning everything.

Well... that _is_ what his father was trying to fight for- Everything! But the definition of “Everything” would be just as lucrative as the definition of “Time”. For, what was thos “everything” that his father had died trying to defend? His father was the strongest in the land, and it’s only natural for a boy to desire to walk in his father's footsteps. But then to be carelessly slaughtered…. because of a _human_ , no less… One of the world's strongest demons to ever roam was killed because of a _human_.

A _human_ woman.

And a _human_ woman is who Sesshomaru would be looking at now with thundering clouds rolling in. It would threaten to drench them in a downpour with the smell of moisture in the air. “I must surpass the storm.” He would use this as an excuse, for he would not be able to stay around and prolong the heartbreak. Wouldn’t it be better to get this over and done with?

Rin would try to think of something- anything! “L-lady Kaede would not be home for another day.” Her words would blurt out of her. “There would be enough room for you to hold out.” Maybe add some reasoning? “I-it would be unsafe to travel.”

He would not accept her offer as he would turn to walk away for a final time. “I must go.”

“Sesshomaru!” Her eyes immediately shrink in fear. This would definitely keep him from moving any farther. 

_‘Did... did she...?’_

She did. This human girl would be even more bold than the boy from earlier. No one- _no one_ would ever speak so informally towards him _(other than Inuyasha)_ . Her heart would sink. Don’t lose the nerve, now. _‘Remember: communication.’_

“Your gifts...” she would find the will to continue, “they have always been so wonderful and beyond any beauty I could ever witness,” Her words would cause him to remember her secret gift tucked away at his side. They’d both stand still in a valley of roses that would be threatened to be uprooted by the jagged wind. “But...” Rin would continue with a smile. This would be the first smile among her tears. “The only thing I would ever want is... your time.”

_'What...?’_

His time? 

Why would they have to go at the pace of _his_ time? 

_He_ would have all the time in the world. 

It would be _she_ who would be losing time. It would be _she_ who would age. It would be _she_ that would have to grow old and die incredibly young- 

He wouldn't be able to think of things like that. 

He would push that thought as far from his mind as it would go. It would be she who would lose a battle with time- 

A battle-

Sesshomaru would understand battle.

“Time.” Sesshomaru would struggle to understand. “You have little time. Your life is fragile. Your life hangs by a thread every day. You-” He would come to a sudden stop. He would have her full attention, but would still struggle. “You are safe here.” His disposition would lower, but his face would stay hidden with his back.

Rin would not believe what she’d be hearing. “W-what?” 

Stern in his stance, he would look onward with the darkest eyes he’d have in a long time. Walking on, he would finish. “You may do as you please, but tell the boy that he still does not have my blessing.”

“Blessing?” This would come out of nowhere. “Blessing for what?” Rin’s confusion would ring in his ear.

He would turn back around, and his eyes would be very serious. “You’re... getting married.”

“Married?!” Rin would exclaim.

Sesshomaru’s eyes would widen at her response. “Are you not?”

“No! Who said I was getting m-” It would then dawn on her. She would slowly look away from him with eyes that’d be frightened to learn the truth. “Did...” She would shake her head. She would have an idea of what’s happened, and she would really, really hope it weren’t true. “did Kohaku come to you?”

Silence is what would come.

Sesshoamru would then turn his eyes away from her.

This would cause her to release a heavy sigh as the realization would finally sink in. “Is this why you’re so unhappy?”

Both would be befuddled as to what to say. His silence would be deafening for her, but he wouldn’t move. He wouldn’t speak. He wouldn’t do anything. He wouldn’t know what to do. Of all the people in this world, Rin would have to be the one to vocally speak what he would be feeling, and it would be difficult for him to hear. He wouldn’t have Jaken as a shield to keep his emotions in check, and Rin’s eyes would be too much for him. This would be a time where he would finally have to face a dark side of himself, and actually have to... experience his emotions.

She would suddenly feel the urge to walk closer. Kagome’s voice would chime in again. _‘Sometimes it can be hard to find words to describe how you are feeling. When this happens, do what you can to show it, instead.’_ So...show him, she would. The storm would officially arrive, and it would be she that’d make the next move against the game of chess that is time.

He would watch with such intensity as her scent would grow closer and closer. She would take her time, for any sudden movement might cause him to back away, but she would be unaware of the fact that her closeness towards him would be what would make him stand as still as he does. Centimeters away from his face, she would stare into him with intent. His eyes would be searching for answers inside of hers. With a silent gulp in her throat, she would use great care as she would do the unthinkable, and slowly, yet delicately work her hand up towards the sharp looking markings upon his warm cheeks-

He would then quickly grab her wrist in shock. 

Her eyes would bulge with a gasp at his sudden grip of her. His senses would be heightened, and he would be able to read her every move. Her stomach would flip in nervousness at his knee jerk reaction, but both of their nerves would fall as he would start to move her hand. Before she knows it, he would guide her hand to…. hold his face, as he would lay his sensitive markings in the warmth of her hands.

 _‘Sesshomaru....’_ She would exhale at his touch. Her breath would seem to flow through him. 

Feeling her touch would instantly cause him to calm as her heartbeat would envelope his mind. _‘Rin. You’re alive. You’re okay. You are safe.’_ She would watch with wide eyes as his gaze would soften before closing in a gentle inhale. She could swear that she would hear his silent thoughts as a rumble would slip from deep within him, rather than from the clouds. He would lean his face deeper into her touch, enjoying such a new sensation. The warmth of his presence would fill the space around them and-

-BOOM!- would go the thunder.

Their first kiss would be in the rain, for it would come crashing down right as she would lay a chaste kiss upon his lips. Her eyes would flutter to a close as she would gently lean into his strong stature. The echo of _his_ heartbeat would then suddenly thump through him. Such intensity from this new sensation would cause him to become statuesque. His flesh would ripple with goosebumps, and the chill of the rapid wind would not help, for this… this _something_ would be about to burst out of his soul, and it is all because of her. 

At last, he would finally begin to understand that this... _something_ inside of him would be the emotion of _human love_. 

Love.

Love would also be what killed his father.

Rin would part from him, keeping her eyes closed, slightly afraid of what kind of repercussion this would bring. Her heart would start to race, but her eyes would open to find a frozen Demon Lord in his stance. His gaze would be rather intense among the soft amber color of his eyes. The rain would be heavy, as would the roll of the never ending thunder.

"What was that?" He would suddenly ask her, regarding her action.

Her eyes would blink profusely, shocked by his response. _‘Huh?’_ She would not expect this. Her reply would be mixed with confusion and trepidation. "You've… never experienced a kiss?"

“A kiss...?” He would seem to recall seeing something similar to that now and again throughout his life, though he wouldn’t be able to exactly pinpoint where or when. He would respond fully as he would kiss her back, but his sudden action would cause her to gasp, and the gasp would scare him away.

“Wait-” Luckily she would grab a hold of him before he could go too far.

He would ask innocently. "Was that... not correct?"

Rin would be so perplexed, but her heart would fill with joy. “You… meant to do that?"

"Is that not what you wanted?" The rain would turn into a downpour as he would watch her blink in more hurried confusion. 

She would shortly respond with her own question. “You keep asking me what _I_ want, but...” Rin’s eyes would yearn for her own kind of understanding, "is that what… _you_ want?" She would start to feel her clothing stick to her body as they’d stand in the soaking rain.

"I want…." That would be quite the vague question. What _would_ Sesshomaru want? Unfortunately, he would not yet be adept to being able to correctly express his emotions so vocally. He would want for Rin to stop crying. He would want to.... Kiss her again. He, too, would start to feel the discomfort of the thunderstorm above their heads. "I want to be dry."

The surprise of his response would cause an even more confused chuckle to slip from her lips. That would be a very... Sesshomaru-like response. "Me too," she would say in a defeated sigh and a dwindling smile. “Looks like you aren’t going to beat the storm, after all.”

His eyes would never leave her. “I suppose not.” She would let go of him.

“Can I... make you some tea?” She’d let go of him as she’d start to head back towards the village. “I... understand if you don’t-”

He would have to stop her; he would just have to, as he would grasp her swaying hand to stop her in her tracks. Such a new feeling would cause her whiplash. She would then be spun around and pulled close to him, having little time to react. She would gasp as she would feel his gentle touch on the small of her back. Her breath would be completely taken away as she would suddenly feel his claws gently tracing the shape of her cheek. “I want you.” He would finally admit.

She wouldn’t believe it. Every word would run from her mind as another clash of thunder would overcome the world around them. She would want to say something- anything. Why would words escape her now? _‘Keep it simple, silly.’_ “I love you.” She would finally admit, both to herself and the world. “And I want to be with you.”

He would mirror her actions as he would remember how she held him. He would slowly bring himself closer to her and his eyes would soften. He would lay his own kiss upon her lips as she would meet his touch with hers. Such a moment would overwhelm the human as she would find her snaking her hands around his neck. This kiss would linger within the little valley filled with raindrops on roses. He would hope that this is what she wanted, and he would be lucky enough to succeed. Her lips would be so soft, and her entire being would feel so fragile. Her touch on his skin would send him over the moon as his hands would collectively thread through the tresses of her dampened hair.

The storm would last well into the evening, causing everyone to shut in their homes for the remainder of the day. Sesshomaru would also stay and accept the invitation of tea, at least until his clothing would be at a decently dampened state. Rin would start to finally communicate and open a much needed conversation. Everything would come out in the open. There would be a lot of truth spilled, and a lot of tea digested, and even a meal shared. It would take time, but the conversation would get good. There would be a lot of discussion, and a lot more embarrassment. Kagome really would be right on the concept of communication, especially when it comes to the affairs of the heart.

Night would eventually fall, yet the storm would still rage. She would finally admit to wanting to be with him, for good this time. "Are you sure that this is what you want?" He would ask, hoping that she would take this question to heart. "Life will prove to be extremely uneasy from here on out."

"Hey, no cheating. Only one question at a time." Her smile would linger as she'd pull out a spare blanket. "I told you what I wanted. It's your turn to tell me what you want." She'd say as she'd open the blanket to spread.

"You." He'd immediately pull her down to him and hold her close. "You will always be my answer." She’d hum in satisfaction as she would sink into his being and wrap them up in warmth for the night.

Rin would feel so bad about what's happened with everyone, and wished that none of it ever happened at all. She would hope to resolve this issue with Kohaku one day, and she’d hope that nothing too severe would become of all of this madness. But Sesshomaru would comfort her, knowing her desire to want to fix everyone and everything. She would just want everyone to be okay. He would sooth her thoughts as he would pull her closer among the chilled evening. It would be late by now, they would both yearn to enjoy the warmth of the firelight. He would be as peaceful as he had ever been as he would hold her close.

They would be in a corner, nested and warm. Rin would muse to herself that the embers of the firelight would match the color of Sesshomaru’s eyes as she'd be completely entranced by the dance of the flames. He’d sit comfortably in the corner of the hut and he would meditate. Rin would reside comfortably in his lap, comforted by all of him around her. She could leisurely lay up top him and any position would be a comfortable one. Her head would lean up against his shoulder as she’d watch the firelight. Her fingers would play with the fur of his moko-moko, and his hands would rest on her as he would absorb the sound of her heartbeat.

Rin would grin as she would wonder what Kagome would think if she saw this sight. She would also feel sorry for Sango with all of the people that she would be stuck indoors with, and she would also hope that Lady Kaede would be safe on her travels home. But these events would lead her to remember that a human and a demon had just admitted their love for one another, and that they’d be amongst themselves on a dark and stormy night, all alone, in her hut. 

The thunder would be brutally loud, as would the gusts of wind that would seem to crash against the sturdy walls of her home. Her heart would pace at the thought of staying under the same roof as Sesshomaru. Just thinking about using his name so informally would force a blush to grow, but he would insist that she’d speak to him at her equal, at least whilst they’d be alone, if no other way possible.

She would... want more. 

She would want to... explore.

But... This would only happen in her dreams that night.

The next morning would be the first morning where Rin would actually get to wake up next to the one she had fallen into a deep, _deep_ sleep next to. Sesshomaru would already be awake, laying at his side as he would gaze into the creature that had fallen into slumber next to him. He would decide on a whim to not be so stingy with his touch, as he would gently move a strand of her hair to the side, just so he would be able to feel her silk-like tresses. His mind would be empty and aloof, and he would be smiling.

The morning would be slow, yet nice. He would want to lay for a long while, not wanting to rush about the day. He would have to leave again, but it would be for a far different reason. Unfortunately, this would have to be a trip without her, regardless of his destination, but it would be his last. He would have gotten to sit and think for a very long time overnight, holding someone very near and very dear to him. He would have come to a lot of self conclusions, and these conclusions would have to involve some careful actions. He would want to enjoy this blissful moment before the inevitable sadness. He would rarely get to enjoy moments like these in his life, and he has decided that now he should. 

Rin would slowly shift into an awakened state, and he would take this moment to interlock his hand with hers. This action would cause her eyes to flutter open, and her heart would be filled with happiness to see him actually there, next to her, staring back at her. He would muse about the ability to be able to be the one to hold her hand for once. She would be ecstatic that he would remember that night filled with fireworks.

“So that night wasn’t a dream?” She would ask.

He would eventually pull her up, helping her on her feet for the day. “All of this feels like a dream.” He would softly speak in her ear. _(They are so in love, don’t even look at me like that.)_

When it would be mentioned that the sun had been up for quite a while, she would rush to get herself ready. He would not be so hasty, though perhaps maybe he should've been. Who knows what would have happened if anyone were to have walked in. Upon getting ready, Sesshomaru would finally admit that he would have to leave. She would respond, saying that it would be short notice, but she wouldn’t mind leaving that very day. Out of nowhere, from behind, he would envelop his arms around her to calm her frantic response before having to tell her the negative part. “You cannot accompany me on this next trip.”

Her eyes would lower at his words. He would have been smart in his actions. “What?! Why not?!”

He would pull her even closer to him, his arms fully wrapping around her front to lay his head on her shoulder. “This will be my last.” She would be able to feel the movement of his vocal chords as he'd speak. She would latch onto the fabric of his kimono in a hug, enjoying the way he would smother her in his warmth. “I promise.”

“Come back soon.” She would say with trust. He would always come back to her. She would know this.

It would be very difficult for him to part from her no, but his mind would ease as he’d finally decide to give her his special gift. Spinning her around, his sudden movements would be so fast that he would create a small gust of swift wind. He would hold up a piece of paper, folded in the design of a flower. It would be worn and weathered, but it would still be intact. “You said you were learning to read. Hopefully this will sustain until my return.”

She would lightly gasp as he would lay it in her hands. He would steal one more kiss from her right before the door of the hut would fly open with Kagome standing on the other side.

"Good morning starshine- _oh!_ " Kagome's blush would be seen among her hands. "I'm so sorry." She would run away to give them privacy.

Sesshomaru would take this time to make his leave, with a speechless Kagome waiting on the side of the hut, and an even more speechless Lady Kaede that would see the Demon Lord leaving her hut as she would return from her trip in the North. Rin would wave her goodbyes as she would gently straighten out her clothing, thankful that so much of her body would be covered in the chilled morning air.

“You and I need to take a walk.” Kagome would say as she'd pull her friend out with just barely enough time for Rin to grab something for her feet.

The entire morning would be spent with two sister-like friends walking along a worn road and freshly wet grass. Rin would catch her up on everything that had happened, and would end the story at the same spot- the letter. “I haven’t read it yet. I’m...” Rin would look away. “I... still can’t-”

“Would....” Kagome would begin, “would you like me to... help?”

Rin’s eyes would light up. “Would you?!” She would immediately hand her the note to read. With pride, Kagome would open the note, but she would surely be surprised by the length. It would say:

_Rin,_

_Have you grown accustomed to the village? Have you enjoyed the gifts that you have gotten? Are you okay?_ _  
__Whenever you are troubled or anxious, or sad or lonely, feel free to call one me. I will come to you immediately._ _  
__Even if we are apart, if you call my name, I will absolutely come flying to you. Distance is no object, for our hearts are tied together. That is why things can stay as they are, if you so desired._ _  
__We have plenty of time._  
 _You examine your heart at your own pace._ _  
_Until then, take care of yourself.

_~Sesshomaru_

Kagome would practically be in tears as Sango would approach the girls in their little hideaway. She would sheepishly come along with a note from Lady Kaede stating that she’d be insistent on being caught up with everything that has happened while she was gone. Boy would she be in for a surprise!

She would _not_ be surprised. 

One time. That woman would leave the village ONE time and she comes back with news that Rin would be leaving with Sesshomaru. Rin would be sheepish in telling this to Lady Kaede, but out of everyone in Rin's life, Lady Kaede would be among the most important people to her. Lady Kaede had basically adopted this child at a young age and helped her flourish into the wonderfully kind and sweet woman that she is today. Rin would not have been able to achieve so much without her motherly figure. The old woman would sigh _(with a smile)_ while hearing the news. “It’s about time.” 

Sango would apologize, both to Rin and her little brother. He would’ve chosen to leave for the time being, understandably so, and his would sadden Rin. Lady Kaede would not apologize for her meddling, but she needn’t, for she would stand in her belief that she’d only been trying to help out some kids that she had come to care for. The road they would all choose to take would be a rocky one, and Lady Kaede would know that better than everyone in the village. She would see her sister lost to such a chaotic choice of being in love with _(and loved by)_ demons. She would see such ugliness, and it would be far worse than she had ever encountered before. She would fear the same for these young souls as they would bask in their blissful joys of young-adult love as they unknowingly tame such power in their delicate human hands. 

She would pity them, but she would also be happy for their current bliss. Life sure would be useless without this kind of nonsense. Everyone is deserving of love, even demons, she’d suppose. She will wonder how long the bliss would last, for she knew that she would not enjoy the day that it would all change forever. Until then, she would try to keep her hopes up. 

Well... this is the story that the Old Lady Priestess told me, anyway. One could only wonder what could have happened after that.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Well, there you have it!**
> 
> **I can’t believe it. I did it. I actually FINISHED it! Yes! That was his proposal in the end. The way they had him propose to her in the silly little episode was a little too silly for me, so I explored ways that he would be able tell her how he felt through words in ways that would have fit his character a little bit more.**
> 
> **I love this couple, and I wanted to do them justice. I have shipped them for SO LONG, and it is absolutely wild to think that they have become a reality in pop culture today. Thank you SO MUCH for joining me on this journey. It has been a really fun ride, and I am thrilled to see it come to a good end.**
> 
> **Oh also! Even though I am done writing for this story _(save for maybe a cute little dream that Rin has in a chilly night while cuddling with her man)_ I kept getting inspired to draw. Now that I am exhausted from writing so much in such a small amount of time _(I wrote all of this in about 10 days)_ , I think I might pick up my tablet and see what kind of trouble I can make.**
> 
> **And who knows... If I do end up writing a saucy dream... Art might come with that, too. :D**
> 
> **So yeah! Stay tuned for more!**


	7. My Favorite Things - Illustration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NOTE: I'm still learning backgrounds. I am definitely coming back to this one in the future, but it is lovely for an illustration for now. I will be doing at least one image per chapter, so stay tuned for more.**


	8. Wildflowers - Illustration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NOTE: So......yeah. Apparently I can do this ^_^' I honestly have no idea how I did this so damn fast XD But apparently we are going to be getting some bad weather next week, so maybe I can draw more then, if not before.**


	9. Fireworks: Aftermath-Illustrated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NOTE: I was going to have fireworks popping above their heads, but then I drew them asleep, and I just did this instead. :)**


End file.
